Brave New World
by I'm-Not-Your-Average-Monster
Summary: His hands pounding on her chest, breathing air into her lungs. Begging her to come back to him. Fists hitting the floor, his head falling to her chest in defeat. Four months wasn't enough. Four months couldn't be all he got.  DEMILY! Season 7. R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

_'Okay sooo...this is my second go at the epically awesome ship that is DEmily! ;) lol or M/P whichever you wanna call them-personally I find DEmily more fun to say but that's just me-and like before with "Hate Is Safer Than Love" I am completely nervous about it :S Like seriously shitting myself but that is not the point. lol :P_

_This is set in season 7. Emily's been home for four months. It's gonna be a multi-chapter fic and DEmily romance obviously ;) My previous fic can tie into this one. You don't need to read that one first but I would appreciate it if you did ;) lol _

_Sorry if the first two chapters are a little short :S I know this one definitely is but I hope you read, enjoy and review anyway :)_  
><em>End of Author's Note. :P'<em>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Criminal Minds or it's characters' or plot lines. I am merely borrowing them for your reading pleasure. Hopefully.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

* * *

><p>The two monstrous black, FBI grade SUV's came to a sliding halt on the moist grassy ground, the occupants of both throwing the doors open and jumping out before the engines died.<p>

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief turned to his BAU team with an air of urgency, "Rossi, Reid you take the rec centre. Morgan, Prentiss the sports centre. JJ and I will search the college."

The three sets of partners glanced quickly at one another before turning their attentions to their allocated building.

"Our UnSub could be anywhere. Keep your eyes open and keep in touch." Hotch warned sternly before nodding to JJ who set off after him, their building located in the middle of the three.

Rossi and Reid set off at the same time, their building residing the farthest away on the right.

Morgan turned to Prentiss and then they both started running. Their assigned building was mere feet away.

"You ready?" Derek threw over his shoulder when they reached the front door.

Prentiss nodded once, "Go."

The two partners trailed up and down corridor after corridor, locker rooms, bathrooms, offices but nothing.

The Unsub they'd spent the last three days hunting down was picking off young teenage girls in this small town in Ohio. He'd torture, rape and maim them before finally strangling them out of their misery. He'd killed three girls before they'd been called in: all brunettes, all between 18 and 21. Then he'd gotten two more after that. Now they were gonna stop him...if they could find him.

Morgan stopped when he rounded the next corner, "Prentiss?" he hissed quietly flagging her closer.

"What?" Emily whispered back, eyes darting around her wildly both their stances rigid and on edge. Hearts hammering against their ribcage.

Morgan nodded forward and Prentiss followed his gaze. There were two doors, one led towards the larger gym and the other led out to the pool.

Prentiss nodded towards the pool entrance, the hand resting on his back pressing harder.

Morgan nodded once then headed for the gym's entrance as they split up.

* * *

><p>Prentiss entered the pool area slowly, mindful to watch her step on the wet floor. The entire place was silent, the thin pool cover moving softly with the water underneath. The lights were off but the suns glare from outside shown through the large full length windows to her right, casting an eerie glare throughout the open space.<p>

Gun steady and sure, Prentiss panned the area with a practiced eye.

It was completely still around her, no movement at all. Reid's voice crackled through the comms telling them his building was clear so far. It was in that moment that there was movement from behind the brunette agent and she spun around only to have the butt of a gun connect painfully with her right cheekbone. Hissing in pain, Prentiss forcefully shoved her elbow in her attacker's stomach twice.

There was a grunt and an angry hiss before she was body slammed which even with the Kevlar on, knocked the air from her lungs as her feet left the ground. Prentiss tensed her body, waiting for the painful and disorientating contact with the solid white tile floor.

The brunette agent couldn't quell the yelp of pain that passed her lips when the back of her head smacked off the floor. Before she'd even fully registered the pain that was erupting in her skull, her head snapped to the left as she was pistol whipped from above, alerting her to the heavy weight now straddling her middle. Gritting her teeth Prentiss turned her head and opened her eyes, staring into the hardened, angry and determined face of Lyle Harper, their UnSub.

He raised his arm again, gun in hand but Emily blocked the hit with her right then slammed her hand, palm facing upwards, into his nose.

Harper's head was thrown back and he yelped in pain.

Taking advantage of his discomfort, Emily sent a fist into his stomach before harnessing all of her strength through the sickening dizziness she was now experiencing to throw him off, releasing her legs which she brought sharply into her chest before slamming both feet into his.

Harper lay on his back gasping for breath, gun at his side.

Rolling over, Emily snatched up her own weapon which had landed dangerously close to the pools edge-briefly registering that a few inches to her right and she would've landed in the water-then pushed herself to her feet on shaking legs.

Before she could replace her comms in her ear to communicate with Morgan, Harper reached for his gun and Emily levelled hers before two shots echoed throughout the deserted building.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan was pissed off. This son of a bitch had been giving them the run around all day: showing up at his apartment to find it empty, locating his little shed of horrors minutes too late to save his final victim and now this. The bastard had been right under their noses the whole time, working as a grounds keeper for the college and surrounding buildings. He was smart. Kept a low profile but made sure not to be invisible instead approachable, almost kind.<p>

The degree of torture he'd inflicted on the last girl—youngest of them all at only 18—was hard to stomach and Morgan was just pleading with the universe that Lyle Harper gave him a damn good reason to pull his trigger.

Sweeping the gym for a second time, Morgan swallowed his sigh as he moved towards the closed door leading to another set of locker rooms. He twisted the knob and pushed it open, flash light sweeping the smaller room.

That's when the two gunshots—less than a second apart—echoed though the building and Morgan's stomach plummeted, heart stopping in his chest.

Activating the comms he called his partners name sharply as he took off at lightning speed back through the gym and into the pool area but only silence answered him. Not good.

Eyes scanning frantically his heart seized when he couldn't find her but he did find Lyle Harper pulling himself to his feet while groaning in pain.

"LYLE HARPER! FBI!" Morgan bellowed before activating his comm once more, "I got 'im! He's in the sports centre, pool area."

The other man froze at his voice, back facing the agent behind him.

Morgan trained his gun in the UnSubs back steadily fighting to remain calm when his partner was nowhere in sight, "Drop your weapon, Harper." the muscles in his arms flexed as he took a careful step forwards, "Harper, drop it now!"

The other man's hand twitched, fingers flexing around the trigger.

Morgan tensed as he moved closer still, "Don't do it, Harper. Don't do it!"

Movement caught his eye out the window signalling that the Calvary had arrived.

"I won't tell you again, Harper." Derek warned lowly all his thoughts on his partner, "Drop. Your. Weapon."

Hand twitching again, Harper drew in a breath, teeth gritted against the pain exploding in his wounded shoulder. He wasn't going to prison. Not for the dead girls and not for killing a fed! He wasn't doin' it.

Eyebrows knitted together, Morgan watched Harper carefully. He was gonna do it, the seasoned agent could just tell.

Decision made, Harper spun around and raised his weapon ready to fire.

Morgan reacted, pulling his own trigger twice, both bullets slicing through the UnSub's chest.

Harper jerked backwards, gun falling from his hand as he slumped to the ground, gun clattering in his wake.

Morgan puffed out a breath, racing forwards, kicking the gun miles away then pressing two fingers to the man's neck: nothing.

Lyle Harper was dead and good riddance to him.

"He's dead." Derek muttered into the comms not sparing a thought for the retched life he'd just snuffed out.

Now where the hell was Prentiss?

Morgan surveyed the area slowly and that's when he saw it: her Glock 19 resting silently on the disturbed tarp covering the pool.

Morgan's heart leaped to his throat and his eyes widened, "Oh shit, PRENTISS!"

~CM~

* * *

><p><em>'Hope it wasn't too bad? lol :S Please review? I really wanna know what you guys think and if you want me to continue :))<em>

_Oooh, also all mistakes were my own. I don't have a beta unfortunately but I did my best :)'_

_Rachel xo'_


	2. Chapter 2

_'Alright peeps :)) Here's the next chapter. It's real short-I'm sorry :S-but the next one will be longer, promise.  
>I'm not happy with what I've written on it right now so instead of making ya'll wait I figured I'd just split 'em up :) Hope you don't mind?<br>Again **HUGE **thanks to my **AWESOME** beta Nix 1978! I love ya, Stacey! You're amazeballs ;) lol  
>Enjoy :)'<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

* * *

><p>Heart pounding out of his chest, Morgan barked for a medic then ripped the comms device from his ear, removed his gun from its holster, dropping it carelessly to the floor and then pulled off his Kevlar vest.<p>

Dropping onto one knee at the pool's edge, Derek tore back the tarp and froze at the sight he saw. Emily's body floating at the bottom of the pool.

Pain exploded in his chest and he shook his head sharply, "No." Derek breathed before sliding into the cold water. Sucking in a gulp of air, he sank under and reaching her in seconds pulled her to him, back to his chest and kicked up hard.

Morgan hoisted her top half out of the water as carefully as he could before pushing himself up and out beside her.

"Morgan!" he heard Hotch's voice just outside them, flashlights shinning through the panned glass.

"In here!" he called back as he dragged Emily's body away from the water.

It was clear instantly where she'd smacked the side of her head: a deep cut marring the skin of her left temple. The copper jacket of the 38 embedded in the material of her vest shimmered, catching Morgan's frantic eye. Dead centre. Harper had been a good shot.

"Emily?" Derek snapped urgently, eyes blazing with fear as he shook her. Unsteady hands and clumsy fingers freed her of the Kevlar armour, "Emily!"

Placing two fingers to her neck, Derek prayed for an outcome that differed from Lyle Harper but there was nothing there. No light thudding under the pads of his fingers. No pulse.

"Oh, god." JJ's horrified murmur snapped Morgan back to the agonising reality before him. He hadn't even heard them approach.

"What happened?"Aaron's strong, unwavering tone demanded shortly, dark eyes running over the scene.

Morgan could only shake his head and look to the pool, at a loss for words. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he placed his hands on her chest and pressed.

JJ stared wide eyed and stunned as Morgan performed CPR on her best friend, a best friend she'd only gotten back four months ago. A best friend who'd faced death already this year and lived to tell of her experience. A best friend who was steadfast using up her nine lives.

Morgan pounded on his partner's chest, forcing air into her lungs all the while silently begging her to come back. To fight. To resist. She'd only just come back to them. Four months wasn't enough, if she left them again...

"Anything?" Dave's deep vibration asked quietly ,watching Morgan's fingers return to Emily's white neck then quickly resume CPR. His question answered with the action.

Dave closed his eyes with a sharp breath; he'd just lost Caroline. He couldn't lose another woman in his life that meant so much to him.

Reid shook his head, mouth agape, "This can't be happening again." he decided firmly, staring at Emily's face, "It's not fair!"

"She'll be fine, Spencer!"JJ barked a little harshly at the younger man, her attempt at comfort failing but she was panicking while trying not to show it. She reached out, right hand clasping his wrist and gave it an apologetic squeeze.

"Where are the medics?" The blonde breathed but her tone was angry and impatient as she glanced behind.

Hotch blinked when a voice crackled in his ear, angling his body away from his team as he answered: curt and stern.

"C'mon, Emily breathe." Derek coaxed pounding harder and harder, pushing longer draws of air into her water filled lungs, "You gotta fight baby, come on!"

Morgan stared at her face as he spoke, willing her eyes to open or twitch or something!

"Damn it, Emily, come back to me!" he growled desperately.

_'Stay with me baby, stay with me!'_

"Come back to me baby, come back!" Derek pleaded pressing fingers to her neck once again. He was trying intensely hard to not be distracted by the tornado of images flashing through his mind, of another time. To a warehouse floor and a wooden stake and handcuffed wrists and blood but it was as if the two separate events were merging as one. He almost couldn't differ between them.

Morgan squeezed his eyes closed in a bid to clear his spiraling mind. He didn't dare check the clock, it had been minutes since he pulled her out, more since she slipped under. She'd drowned and now she was dead but he'd be damned if he let her stay that way. She wasn't dead until she was warm and dead. Isn't that what they said about victims of drowning?

"EMILY! COME. ON." Derek gritted his teeth, muscles starting to ache, head spinning, heart breaking, "Emily, please!" he begged feeling the tears well in his eyes, "Please, Princess don't do this."

Trembling fingers moved to her neck once more but nothing had changed.

* * *

><p>Derek paused. JJ let out a strangled cry. Derek lost it.<p>

Fists pounding onto the solid floor again and again, Derek released a mournful angry howl before dropping his head to her chest a lone sob ripping through his throat, shoulders shuddering. Four months wasn't enough. Four months couldn't be all he got.

JJ slid to the floor on her knees, reaching out to grasp Emily's cool hand. Shock echoing through her numb body, and she covered her mouth with her left hand.

Derek cried into her chest for the briefest of moments, large hands clutching her delicate hips before purposefully lifting his head and with determination in his eyes and in his heart he resumed CPR once more, forcefully beating her heart and breathing for her.

"Come on, Princess come on!" Derek closed his eyes in final desperation, "Come back to me, Em come back again."

Morgan blew air into her lungs and she jerked. Eyes snapping open he did it again fingers returning to her neck; there was a thud and then another, continuous. Her hand twitched in JJ's grasp.

Breathing for her one more time, Morgan jumped back when her body convulsed beneath him before her chest heaved with coughs as the water was forced up and out. On reflex he turned her onto her right side as she expensed the unwanted liquid, shuddering and trembling as she did so. Lungs desperately seeking the oxygen they craved.

"Oh, thank god!" JJ whispered, pure relief in her breathy, thick voice. Cobalt eyes gleaming with soon-to-be shed tears.

Prentiss rolled back over, dry heaves racking her frame as bleary eyes darted wildly about.

Closing his eyes, Rossi blew out a breath of relief and turned away, placing his hand on Reid's shoulder as the other man stared unblinking.

"Emily!" Derek cried with such relief it was almost a laugh, strong hands gently cupping her cheeks so she'd meet his eyes and when she did hers were dark with terror and confusion and pain.

"I know." Derek whispered right hand sliding around her neck and the left grasping her shoulder to pull her up, "You're okay." he assured her breathless, clinging to her tightly reassuring himself.

Emily's head fitted perfectly into the crook of his neck, trembling hands fisting his t-shirt as she gulped in air at rapid speed.

"You're alright, you're okay." Derek soothed both himself and his partner, rubbing her back in comforting circles, "I got ya, Princess. I-" he cut himself off, eyes tightly closed as he rocked them, "Just breathe."

"Der-ek..." Emily whimpered into his neck intensifying the tightness in his chest at how scared and grateful and exhausted she sounded all at once.

Without thinking twice about it, Morgan pressed a gentle kiss to her dark hair and pulled her into his lap, "Just breathe."

**~CM~**


	3. Chapter 3

_'I cannot apologize enough for the incredibly long wait but I promise you I have extraordinary reasons for it...and none of them are good.  
>I hope you'll forgive and review anyway :) I could use the cheering up to be honest.<em>

_I must say though I was extremely disappointed by the angry, insensitive threats and complaints I've received during the wait._  
><em>A lot of verbal abuse I just <strong>do not<strong> deserve. People who attack writers with such disregard for what that person could be going through or_  
><em>enduring is just despicable. We have no idea what goes on in the lives of others and you should try and keep that in mind.<em>  
><em>I have been in an incredibly dark place of late and the hate mail-especially when said people used my other stories to complain-didn't<em>  
><em>help in the slightest. Worst of all they didn't even have the balls to leave their names! I would appreciate it if those people would no longer read this story. I very nearly deleted my account I was that angry.<em>

_Moving on *inhales deeply* I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one is half finished and will have Declan and Tom appearing too. ;) _

_Also, I'm not a medical professional so just go with me, alright? ;) lol'  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

* * *

><p>David Rossi paced the length of the waiting room for the hundredth time, anxiously glancing at his watch and then the black clock on the far wall. He heaved a loaded sigh. They were still waiting.<p>

Turning to his team he watched them closely, needing some sort of distraction: Aaron was standing stiffly in the middle of the room, cell pressed tightly to his ear as he continued to co-ordinate with the local law enforcement or was he updating Erin by now? Rossi wasn't really sure how long they'd been waiting just that they were waiting. The Unit Chief looked haggard and tense, the smile that had been so frequently gracing his features gone once again.

Spencer was sitting slouched in his plastic chair, face blank but eyes troubled. His arms crossed tightly over his chest while his unseeing eyes stared at an insignificant spot on the grey floor. He hadn't said a word since he'd asked which hospital they were to follow the ambulance too. Dave was concerned for him. The young genius' had made strides in repairing his relationship with Emily, they were almost back to a new normal, that much had been clear at his impromptu birthday celebration organised by Emily herself. This had shaken him.

The senior agents eyes moved to Derek and he sighed sadly. The man was on the floor, back against the wall, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands still soaking wet but completely indifferent to the cold he had to be feeling. He'd rode in the ambulance with Emily—per her request—hadn't left her side and she hadn't let go of his hand. When they arrived behind them seconds later and Emily had been wheeled away, Derek unable to go further had just sank down the wall and hadn't moved since. Dave couldn't imagine what he was feeling having watched his partner die for a second time.

And JJ—Rossi looked around for the blonde profiler, turning to find her walking towards him, cell phone in hand and an exhausted, slightly pained expression on her face. She was handling it very well.

"Everything okay?" Dave asked with concern, dark eyes running over her.

JJ made an unhappy noise and shook her head looking down at her cell, "Penelope."

"She didn't take it well then?"

The blonde snorted, "Most definitely not. I told her what happened an hour ago and that's her only just calmed down enough to actually hear what I had to say. Kevin is with her now."

Rossi looked away with sad eyes, "She feels everything that girl."

"Yeah." JJ agreed with a sigh, running a hand through her long locks, "She wanted to fly out here."

Rossi wasn't surprised by that.

"I talked her out of it though." JJ continued checking her own watch.

That however, was a little surprising.

"Why?" Dave asked confused, "What's the harm, especially if it would ease her mind."

JJ shook her head in clear disagreement, "The state she's in she'd make it worse. Emily'll need rest and Penelope will not allow her any. Unintentionally of course." she added quickly.

Tilting his head, Rossi accepted her opinion and trusted her on it, "Okay."

JJ's blue eyes cut to his face, "You alright, Dave?"

Rossi's eyebrows jumped up a little briefly, "Calling me, Dave; you _must_ be worried."

"I am." the blonde nodded stiffly, "About everyone."

"Don't be, JJ." Dave placed a comforting hand on her arm, "Everyone's fine."

JJ looked pointedly around the room then snorted, "Yeah, right."

"Alright, so they _will_ be." Dave amended with a shrug, "We just got a fright that's all."

"No kidding." the blonde muttered tiredly, looking at the clock this time, "_What_ is taking so long?"

"X-ray was backed up." a petite brunette answered apologetically, appearing out of nowhere, "Sorry."

5 sets of eyes landed on her sharply, faces ranging from tired and concerned to angry and demanding and she flinched just slightly at the intensity of every one.

"I'm, Dr. Turner." she introduced herself with a kind smile, holding out her hand to Rossi.

"David Rossi." he greeted back, shaking her proffered hand.

"How is she?" JJ asked after, not giving the chance for any other introductions, "Is she okay?"

Dr. Turner nodded once, "Agent Prentiss will be fine. We did a CT scan and despite the force of the blow there appears to be no damage to the brain or the skull."

"Are you sure?" Spencer questioned uncertainly, "It was already pretty swollen before she left and it knocked her out cold. Head traumas are unpredictable."

The doctor paused for a second staring at him and then tried to reassure them, "Yes, head traumas _are_ that and Agent Prentiss does have a nasty concussion—which I noted she'd experienced before—but for now I'd say she's in the clear otherwise." Dr. Turned explained kindly, "We'll keep her overnight though to be certain."

Reid narrowed his eyes for a second and then nodded once, "Good."

Eyebrows arching slightly, the brunette turned back to Rossi, "We also did an x-ray on her lungs to make sure there was no lasting or prominent water damage and they appear fine also. She will have a painful cough for a few days—any longer and she should see a doctor—" Dr. Turner stressed looking at Rossi, Hotch and JJ to be sure she was heard.

"Second to the migraine from hell she'll be stuck with, Agent Prentiss has extensive bruising to her sternum from both the round her vest took and from the CPR."

"I hurt her?" Derek cut in, his eyes wide with horror and his voice a little hoarse.

Dr. Turner turned to him with stern eyes, "You saved her life, Agent...?"

"Morgan." he supplied raspily.

The doctor smiled, "You saved her life, Agent Morgan I think she'll forgive you."

Derek remained unconvinced, shaking his head and looking away.

Dr. Turner frowned, "If you follow me I'll take you to her now." she informed the group but her eyes were still watching Morgan.

**~CM~**

When the sound of her door opening echoed in her ears, Emily couldn't muster the strength to open her eyes and greet her doctor: her head was pounding, her eyes were sensitive to the lights, her chest was killing her and all she wanted to do was sleep—which of course, was the one thing she _wasn't_ allowed to do for twelve fucking hours. Fuck concussions and fuck Lyle Harper! Emily Prentiss was not a happy camper but in all fairness she did welcome the pain just a little, it let her know that she was still alive.

The fact that she'd died—again—today was just...unsettling. How may near death experiences did one get before their time was up and it was made final? She shuddered just thinking about it.

At least the first time she was blissfully unaware of her resurrection: her injuries driving her closer and closer to unconsciousness she'd only managed to open her eyes in the ambulance for a few seconds—long enough to hear the paramedic say "Welcome back"—before the darkness swallowed her again and she didn't wake up for a while.

This time though...it was almost like she had _felt_ herself being pulled back into her own body. She'd felt Morgan's hands pound on her chest, felt his lips on hers as he breathed air into her lungs. She even felt JJ's hand holding hers before she'd fully returned.

It was an eerie and frightening experience that almost didn't feel real, like it couldn't have been real.

It was odd.

"Agent Prentiss?"

Emily groaned.

The gentle voice of her doctor laughed lightly, "You've got some visitors."

Emily's eyes popped open at that and she smiled before she'd even laid eyes on the closest of her friends.

JJ smiled back, "Hi." She whispered quietly.

Emily could see the toll the night had taken on her blonde best friends face; JJ looked older in that moment, exhausted, worn down. It made her feel incredibly guilty.

"How are you?" Aaron asked her from the foot of her bed.

Slowly moving her head in his direction, Emily shrugged, "I've felt better to be honest." She rasped honestly, then chuckled, "Then again I've felt worse too."

Hotch actually cracked a smile, nodding slowly, "Good to hear your dry humour is still intact."

Emily laughed quietly and then she winced, "O-oh, ow." She winced, one hand moving gingerly to her tender chest.

Hotch cringed, "Sorry."

"Nope." Emily shook her head, "It's me. Apparently I can't talk, breathe, sleep, smile, blink or laugh anymore." The bitterness in her tone was unmistakable and she even through in a nice glare for the good doctors sake.

Dr. Turner placed a hand to the brunette's shoulder, "I never said you couldn't do all of those things." she retorted pleasantly, "Just the sleeping part."

Emily was still glaring, "Yes, but the other things hurt to do so..." She trailed off with a shrug, eyes closing again.

The doctor sent her a sympathetic smile that the brunette missed, rubbing her shoulder, "Twelve hours will fly by."

Another grunt, "If you say so, doc."

Glancing around at the faces, Dr. Turner's eyes widened when she noticed that one was in wet clothing, "Agent Morgan, would you like some dry clothes?"

Emily's eyes snapped open, landing on her partner for the first time, "Oh my god, Derek." she exclaimed in sheer bewilderment, running her eyes over him, "Why didn't you go change?" she asked him breathlessly, cutting her gaze back up to his.

Their eyes locked and Emily stilled. Derek didn't speak. The air suddenly grew a little thick with tension.

Now feeling like an intruder, Dr. Turner began to slide towards the door, "I'll get you some scrubs." she informed him over her shoulder then disappeared.

Emily swallowed thickly, "You must be freezing." she remarked quietly.

"Don't feel it." Derek shrugged indifferently.

JJ glanced between them with narrowed eyes then purposefully cleared her throat, "Uh...you need to call, Penelope."

Knowing that was directed towards her, Emily reluctantly tore her eyes away from Derek's and turned to the blonde on her right stating confidently, "She's hysterical."

JJ nodded, "Of course, it's Penelope."

Emily smiled back, "Yeah." she sighed holding out her hand, "Got a phone?"

JJ slid hers into the brunettes hand, "It's number three." the blonde added as an afterthought.

Emily nodded and then a thought hit her, "JJ did you call, Tom?"

The profiler frowned, and then cringed, "No, oops but I wasn't sure if you'd want me too." she defended casually, "You're not big on making a fuss."

"Right." Emily smiled, "Normally I wouldn't ask but we had plans on Saturday." the brunette explained while rubbing at her temples, "Just the three of us but I don't see that happening now."

"How _is_, Declan?" Dave queried with concern.

Emily grimaced unconsciously.

Eyebrows rising, Dave winced, "That bad, huh?"

"What?" Emily blinked then bit down on her lip, "Oh um...well, it's better." she answered carefully, "He's talking to me now at least."

"He stopped?" Spencer asked, speaking up for the first time.

Emily flinched in surprise at the sound of his voice, head turning to him sharply. She'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Uh..." she stared off into space then nodded a little distracted, "Yeah he's been struggling a little." Emily admitted with a deep sigh and a heavy heart, eyelids closing, "He's grieving for Louise, dealing with meeting Chloe, and more memories of Ian are resurfacing."

Derek stiffened at the name, more so troubled by the casual use of Doyle's first name than anything else. He really hated it when she did that, just reminded him—he drove the thoughts from his head before the pictures accompanied them.

Aaron frowned deeply, "Is he asking questions about his birth parents?"

Emily gave a stiff nod, lips compressed, "Yes. He...he just wants to know where he came from."

JJ's hand appeared on Emily's shoulder, gently brushing the brunettes hair from it as she said, "He's asking about Doyle."

Another nod, "Uh-huh. Not so much Chloe." Emily smirked slightly, "I don't think he liked her very much but Ian..." her face fell again, "...he remembers things that don't seem so bad. Things that weren't bad; when Ian acted like just a normal father trying to raise his son to be happy and healthy and..." she swallowed hard, rolling her shoulders, "...loved." then cleared her throat.

"How much are you telling him?" Dave asked gently, "About Doyle I mean and you."

Laughing uncomfortably, Emily inhaled, "Well, Tom's telling him as much as possible. Considering everything the boy's been through, Tom feels like he is both deserving and mature enough to handle the truth."

JJ's face contorted a little, "Is that wise?"

Heaving a sigh, Emily lifted her shoulders helplessly, "I have no idea JJ. There aren't any helpful parenting tips in the non-existent handbook for a situation like this." the brunette quipped bitterly and JJ smirked.

"You have to go on instinct." Aaron threw in his two cents with a shrug.

"Exactly." Emily agreed, "Sometimes you're wrong, other times you're not but honestly if we didn't answer his questions ourselves he'd just find the answers on his own." she gave an annoyed sigh, scowling into space, "Declan is incredibly smart and frustratingly resourceful for a twelve year old."

Dave chuckled, "And you surprised? Look at his parents." he pointed out with a smirk, then added after, "All four of you."

"True." Emily laughed, pushing her hands through her chlorine smelling hair, "He's handling it all fairly well. Done some research on Doyle via the Internet too." she rolled her eyes then, "Sometimes you just gotta hate that god damn thing."

"At least he's handling it." JJ stated with a smile, gently tucking some loose strands of dark hair behind Emily's ear.

"He needed someone to blame." Emily informed them with a heavy sigh, "For everything; Louise' death, his kidnapping, forgetting Ian...all of it."

"And that person was you." Aaron concluded with a troubled frown.

Spencer shook his head, "That's not fair."

Smiling gratefully at him, Emily responded with, "He's twelve, Reid...and I _am_ a little to blame."

"You saved his life." Spencer retorted immediately, "Gave him a future. If he's as intelligent as you say he is then he must understand that."

"He does." Emily nodded, "It just took him a while to accept it." she shrugged with forced nonchalance, "Someone's gotta be the bad guy. With summer camp it was Tom, this time it's me."

"Summer camp?" Dave echoed, brow creased, smirking in amusement.

"Did ya say no?" JJ asked knowingly and Emily nodded.

"Weeks away from home without one of us there?" Emily shook her head, "Hell no. Waayy too dangerous. Declan of course—being eight—was heartbroken for a while but he got over it."

"This time's a little different, Em." JJ pointed out softly.

The brunette cringed, "I know but it's all I've got. I'm doing my best and so is he—we all are."

"That's all any of us can do." Aaron assured with a loaded sigh.

Dr. Turner returned then, a pair of dark blue surgical scrubs in hand, "Here you go." she said with a smile, passing the off to a still silent Morgan.

"Thanks." he sent a smile her way.

"My pleasure." the doctor chirped, eyes lingering a moment too long as she appreciated the view before she addressed her patient, "Rest but don't sleep. I'll be in to check on you later and just hit that call button if you need anything."

"I will." Emily promised politely.

Dr. Turner pivoted towards Dave, "Visiting hours are over in two so be warned. You'll all be kicked out."

The Italian nodded once, "Yes, ma'am."

She nodded back with a smile, "Alright, I'll leave you to it then."

Emily looked over at Derek again, "There's a bathroom right there you can change in."

He nodded once, said nothing then disappeared into the small room.

Closing her eyes briefly, Emily tried not to sigh as she turned back to the rest of her team, "Right, I should call, Pen before she hops a flight here."

"Emily?" Spencer called a little nervously as he slid up to take Morgans spot on the left of her bed.

"Yes?"

"Why..." he tilted his head with a frown, "...why didn't you tell us you were having problems with, Declan?" the now thirty year old genius queried puzzled, "I mean, we're family and we swore no more secrets. You could've come to us—come to me, you know that right?"

"Oh." Emily whispered looking down at the phone in her hands. Biting her lip she looked up at the four expectant faces and sighed, "Honestly?...I wasn't sure that I could."

"What?" Spencer questioned sounding hurt.

JJ shook her head, "Emily...why not?"

"Because of who his father is." Aaron answered for her and Emily nodded, meeting his dark gaze.

She hadn't even felt like she could broach the subject with him or Rossi, despite having gone to both for different reasons in the past.

"Oh, Emily." JJ sighed, shaking her head and sliding a hand into the brunettes.

Derek winced from the other room—walls being incredibly thin—and rested his forehead against the door. That was entirely his fault.

Emily shrugged, "It's not your faults I...I mean I get it. Ian Doyle doesn't exactly evoke happy memories."

"That's not the point." Aaron countered unhappily, "He's a part of your past, Emily and—whether we like it or not—he is Declans biological father who raised him the first four years of his life. They had a bond and Declan remembers him. Ian Doyle is always going to be with us all, we can't change that."

Dave moved one hand to her knee, "Hey, kiddo?" he called softly and Emily met his dark eyes with a loving smile. "I'm sorry we made you feel that way."

"It's not true though." Spencer assured her firmly, "You can talk to us about him—both of them."

Emily smiled appreciatively, reaching out for his hand "Thank you."

Spencer squeezed back, hard.

"Okay..." JJ cleared her throat—guilt weighing heavily on her heart—and waved her cell phone in the air, "...you've reeaally got to call, Penelope. Like, now."

* * *

><p>Tired, heavy eyes finding the clock on the far wall in front of her, Prentiss fell back into the pillows and heaved a tired sigh, "Ow." the brunette winced when pain shot through her aching chest once again, sharper than before.<p>

One hour; it had only been one hour since they'd all left. She'd survived one hour of keeping herself awake...now she just had to get through seven more.

Emily sat upright tensely, eyes squeezed closed, "Ouch."

"See I knew you weren't fine."

Emily's head snapped up and towards the door, her eyes widening when they found Derek Morgan standing in the doorway.

A small smile tugged at her lips despite the awkward tension flowing between them, "Hey, uh...what are you doing here?"

Shrugging his broad shoulders Morgan silently stepped into the room, softly closing the door behind him, "Came back."

"Visiting hours are over, Morgan." Emily reminded him, looking away, "That nurse will kick you out again."

"Yeah..." Derek angled himself towards the door, that charming smile of his that held the ability to cripple almost any woman twisted his lips, "...she succumbed to the Derek Morgan charm already."

Prentiss rolled her eyes at that remark but her smile returned and she laughed lightly, an action that incited painful protest from her wounded chest muscles.

"Oh!" Emily gasped, inhaling sharply which unfortunately resulted in a brief fit of coughs, aggravating her injuries further.

Morgan frowned deeply as he watched; the clear evidence of pain etched upon the brunettes face troubling him. Instantly the profiler moved to his friends side, stopping on her left and rubbing soft circles into her back to calm and soothe her.

"Easy, Princess." Derek whispered calmly but a grimace was firmly in place. The nature of their current situation causing the familiar and comforting term of endearment to go unnoticed in the moment.

"Ohhh." Emily gasped in a little breath and shuddered, right hand still clutching her chest, "Oh, ow..." she winced quietly, eyes tightly closed.

Eyes narrowed in concern, Derek sought, "You alright?"

Smiling weakly she tried to reassure her partner but it was obvious that she wasn't.

Reaching behind him Morgan dragged the chair there closer to the bed then lowered himself into its cushion.

"Here." Derek kindly held out her cup of water from which Prentiss took a wary sip, the coolness of the liquid soothing her scratchy throat.

Emily sent him a gentle smile, "Thanks." suddenly she was incredibly grateful he was there.

Derek shrugged lightly, "No big deal."

"No." Emily carefully shook her head, "No, I meant; _thank_ _you_." she repeated, stressing those two words more than pointedly, "You saved my life."

Morgan's mind was instantly bombarded by painful images; Emily's still, limp body laying underneath him. His hands pounding on her chest, breathing air into her lungs. Begging her to come back to him.

"Morgan?" Emily called softly, her dark eyes full of concern but her partner was lost in his own thoughts. Brow creasing, Prentiss reached out and squeezed his hand.

Morgan blinked—her touch bringing him out of his own head—and slowly looked up at her, "I'm fine." he answered before she could ask.

Prentiss' face became the picture of skepticism as she leaned back in the bed, "Right."

Shaking his head at her indelicate snort, Derek pointed out, "Well I ain't the one that got shot and then drowned just a couple hours ago."

Prentiss merely rolled her eyes but Morgan persisted.

"How you _really_ doin', Prentiss?" Derek's eyes were soft and full of concern despite his tone being one of demand and slight frustration.

"I'm fine too." Emily answered pointedly, her eyes boring into his and Morgan chuckled.

"Alright." Derek laughed, nodding his head, "Okay, I get it."

Prentiss cracked a smile of her own then looked down at her hands. Pressing her lips together in thought, Emily closed her eyes and inhaled; she was never any good at talking about her problems or feelings—evidently she was one of those suffer in silence types—and when she did talk about that stuff it made her uncomfortable but she really had to do it more often. It was something she was working on.

"Okay." Emily breathed, looking up again and meeting Morgans eyes, "Okay fine...I'm not fine."

* * *

><p>The smile that appeared on her partners face was almost smug but he didn't say a word to support it. Instead he cleared his throat quietly and slid to the edge of his seat, arms resting on her bed.<p>

Looking into his partners eyes, Derek requested softly, "Talk to me."

Prentiss tried to smile but it came out as a grimace and then she exhaled slowly, "I'm...a little freaked out." she admitted with a nervous chuckle, digging the fingers of her right hand into the palm of her left, "And I feel kinda stupid."

Derek's eyes widened at that, "Wha—stupid? Why?"

"Cause I let him shoot me!" Emily retorted as if it was the most obvious reason in the world, "I'm off my game or somethin'." she offered with a shrug and a sigh.

Morgan couldn't help himself and he laughed out loud at that particular statement, which had an unimpressed Prentiss glaring at him.

Derek stared at her shaking his head but he couldn't stop the laughter. Emily's glare intensified and she promptly smacked him lightly upside the head.

"Hey!" Derek protested with a chuckle, reaching up and grabbing her extended arm at the wrist, "Violence is never the answer." he reprimanded with mock seriousness, making her eyebrows arch and smirk against her will at the irony of it.

"And you, Emily Prentiss..." Derek continued now genuinely serious, "...are not off your game."

At that, Emily sent him a soft smile, which he happily returned neither agent bringing focus to the fact that he was still holding her wrist.

"I made damn sure of that." Derek added smugly and she rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Whatever dude."

"And you didn't let him shoot you." Derek continued, tugging on the hand he held to get her looking at him again, "You fought him hard and he just managed to get one up on you. It happens."

Emily smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks, Derek."

He nodded once, "Anytime."

The two partners lapsed into a comfortable silence, staring into the others dark gaze getting lost in the stare until both registered his touch at once.

Morgan swiftly released her, Prentiss pulling her hand back into her lap, clearing her throat and looking away. Morgan leaned back in his chair, running a hand over his head and down the back of his neck, scratching it uncomfortably.

Licking her lips and rolling her shoulders, Prentiss took a breath then turned back to face her partner.

"So um..." Emily waited until he was looking at her again, "...I was honest with you."

However briefly.

Tilting her head to the side, Emily smirked just a little, "How about you be honest with me?"

* * *

><p>Morgan went a little rigid at her request, sitting forwards in his chair and bracing himself with his elbows on his knees. He ran both hands over his face and heaved a sigh.<p>

"Derek please?" Emily pleaded with him and the slight desperation in her voice made him look up in alarm, eyes widening at the intensity shinning through at him.

"I'm worried I—that look in your eyes there before..." Emily clenched her jaw, looking right in them, "...I get that look when I—" she stopped herself abruptly and averted her gaze.

Derek's eyes narrowed, "When you what, Emily?"

The dark haired agent made to answer then clamped her mouth closed and shaking her head turned serious eyes on him, "Nu-uh." Emily pointed an accusatory finger at him, "No, talk to me about you." her eyes filled with pleading again, "Please, Derek?"

Watching her carefully, Morgan could see the worry in his partners eyes and felt compelled to make it go away. And she _had_ been honest with him.

"Alright..." Derek sighed leaning back in his chair and rubbing his hands together then over his head before shooting forwards again to his previous position, head down.

Emily tilted her head and he suddenly looked up and just stared at her for several long minutes. Emily held his gaze and patiently waited.

"I..." Derek rang his hands together, brow creased deeply, "...I can't get that image of you outta ma head, Em."

Emily blinked at the name but shook it off swallowing hard.

"You lyin' there..." Derek continued almost trance-like as he stared down at his hands and Emily knew he was reliving it. "...at the bottom of that pool—" he stopped abruptly, hissing at the memory, hands balled into fists.

Emily sat forwards, reaching out and wrapping her fingers around his nearest shaking fist, "Der..."

Derek met her eyes with shimmering orbs and she blinked in surprise.

"Derek..." Emily breathed, tightening her hold.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, opening his fist and gripping her hand painfully tight, "I shoulda been there."

Emily cocked her head, frowning, "What do you mean?"

"I shoulda been there." Derek repeated himself a little louder, "I shoulda been there to stop him."

"Morgan." Emily sighed shaking her head at him, "Don't—"

"I'm your partner, Emily!" Derek interrupted harshly, pulling his hand from hers, "I'm supposed to have your back!"

"You do!" Emily exclaimed following him up with her eyes when he stood, "You-you _did_, Derek! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you!"

Morgan shook his head in disagreement, hands on his hips.

"Derek, look at me." Emily commanded sternly, "Right now."

Morgan slowly raised his head, hands still on his hips.

"I wouldn't be here...if it weren't for you." Emily repeated slowly and surely making sure to stare him right in the eyes.

Minutes that felt like hours passed between them before Derek slowly nodded his head, coming back to stand at her side.

"Do you hear me, Derek?" Emily demanded snappily, "Do you?"

"Yeah, I hear ya." Derek answered quietly, eyes downcast.

Emily grabbed his hand again, holding it tightly, "Please, _please_ don't blame yourself again. Please?"

Her dark brown eyes were full of tears and her throat began to ache as she waited for an answer, "I couldn't bare it."

"Okay." Derek soothed softly, one hand coming up of its own accord to brush her hair from her face, "Okay, I'll...try." he assured her carefully.

Emily huffed, frowning unhappily.

Holding his hands up, Derek defended weakly, "It's the best I can do right now."

Lips compressed, Emily jerked her head, "Okay." she conceded sending him a small smile.

Derek stared back at her, an odd look in his dark hazel eyes.

Emily frowned at it; he still looked guilty.

"I hurt you." Derek stated suddenly, his voice deep and hoarse, brow knitted together, "I am _so _sorry, Emily."

Emily's frown deepened watching as his gaze dropped to her chest and he tilted his head pointedly.

Eyes widening, Emily shook her head, "Der—you saved my life can you _please_ stop apologising for that!" she demanded harshly, frustration getting the better of her.

Derek blinked in surprise at the tone but slowly, a smile pulled at his lips and he dipped his head in acknowledgement, "I'm still sorry." he repeated, meeting her eyes with orbs full of sincere regret, "I didn't mean to hurt you, Emily."

Her face softened at his words and Emily nodded once whispering, "I know."

Silence enveloped them again as they stared into one another's eyes, frozen on the spot until a loud yawn escaped the dark haired agents lips.

Derek grinned, "Tired, Princess?"

Emily glared at the teasing tone, not amused in the slightest.

Walking back to the bed, Derek sat down on the chair and smiled at her, "Tell me about, Declan."

Emily's eyebrows jumped up, "Really?"

"Yeah." Derek nodded, "I know it's mostly my fault you don't talk about him but he's your son, Emily. He's important to you which makes him important to me too, I wanna get to know him."

Clearing her throat, Emily smiled gratefully at her partner, "Thank you." she whispered, placing her hand over his and squeezing it.

Derek grinned, "Always." and his partner laughed lightly, shaking her head which promptly stopped when a shiver shook her frame.

"Cold?"

Emily nodded, burying herself down in the bed, "Can't get warm."

Frowning deeply, Derek glanced around them for another blanket and finding none, stood to his feet, hesitated for the briefest moment then moved to the right side of her bed, kicking off his shoes and tapping his partners shoulder.

"Hm?" Emily hummed, titling her head up at him.

"Move over." Derek commanded expectantly and Emily's eyes bulged.

"Seriously?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, you're cold. Move over." he requested again, firmly.

The corners of Emily's mouth quirked up, eyes gleaming as she scooted to the left and pushed the covers down, "I knew you wanted to get me into bed." She quipped with mischievous eyes and a coy smirk.

Derek easily slipped in beside her laughing deeply and throwing his left arm around her shoulders, pulled Emily into his side, "You know me too well, Princess."

She gratefully curled into him after flashing him a dazzling smile and rested her head on his chest, shuddering at the new warmth.

Derek smiled contentedly, feeling completely at ease in their current position and fully aware that it shouldn't feel so right, "Okay, tell me about this kid."

Emily giggled, "Hmm...where to start?"

"Football." Derek supplied immediately, "Tell me he likes football."

Rolling her eyes, Emily snorted, "Shocking, but yes, Declan likes football."

"Thank god."

**~CM~**

* * *

><p><em>'Well? Please review, please? :) They do make me smile so widely lol'<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_'Hey all! :) Oh my god, PLEASE, don't kill me from afar? I meant to have this finished and uploaded donkeys ago but then Paget left and the finale happened and I just got majorly depressed missing her. Plus the finale like **made my life** and **kille****d me** at the same time! haha. Like seriously, my shipper heart exploded with all the Demily goodness but it broke with all the sadness too. I mean **how** could she possibly leave after seeing that look on our poor Derek Morgan's face? It was heart-crushing! _

_Then I also had this finished last night but my god damn internet crashed and didn't come back on until 2300 tonight! I was like NOOOOO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! But it did and I died but now it's fixed and I can upload! :D YAY! Next chapter is already started too. :)  
><em>

_There's lots of team interaction in this one and I also introduce **m****y**-I stress that profoundly-**my** interpretation of Declan and Tom and Emily's relationship with both. We don't really know how involved Emily has been in Declan's life but in my world-and head-she's been his mother, just quietly. ;) Which is totally plausible considering he lives at his boarding school. :) He calls her "Mom" and she's been at every parent/teacher conference and school play and lacrosse game, planned every birthday party. Everything a good, normal mother does for her child. Okay? Got it? Good. (: If you think that's all wrong you don't have to keep reading. I warn you though, Declan is going to play a very prominent role in this story. He's always gonna be there. So I hope you like him.  
><em>

_I also hope you like Tom, haha :P And how he and Emily interact. I gotta say I really enjoy writing them. :D  
>Anyway, I've rambled on enough lol. Please read and review as always. :)<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey?" JJ swatted at her friend and co-workers shoulder with the manila case file in her hand.<p>

Morgan was staring at the curled up, sleeping form of Emily Prentiss, unwavering dark eyes clouded with a million emotions.

JJ was concerned for him. He was so obviously blaming himself for the brunette getting hurt again. It worried her, that guilt. He didn't need more of that. The guy had only _just _gotten rid of his last bout of Emily-Prentiss-fuelled self deprecating doubt.

The blonde swatted at him again, "Hey! Earth to Morgan?" JJ laughed lightly, arching a perfect brow, "Don't you know that watching people sleep is really kinda creepy."

That brought a ghost of a smile to Morgan's face as he turned it up to see her, "Yeah uh...can't help it." He shrugged casually, not at all ashamed of his actions.

JJ's smirk faltered and she pushed him lightly. Morgan obediently slid over one so the petite blonde could take the seat next to him.

"Here..." JJ held out an ice-pack to him with a friendly smile, "...for your hand." She explained, nodding down at his right; the skin red, angry and broken, knuckles swollen.

Derek nodded, taking it with a sigh, "Yeah...thanks." he sent her a grateful smile, hissing when the cold compact touched his hot, stinging skin.

JJ shot him a stern look of disapproval, "You should've let a doctor take a look at them, Morgan. You pounded them pretty hard on that floor."

Morgan hissed again, flexing his fingers, "Yeah, don't remind me."

Her look stayed put, brow creased, "You could've at least ices them before now."

"Well..." Derek's gaze travelled back to Prentiss, "...I had other things on ma mind, Jayje."

JJ rested one hand on his forearm, "Em's alright, Derek." She reminded and assured him at the same time, a soft smile twisting her lips.

Morgan nodded slow but didn't say anything back. He knew she was okay—_exhausted_ and sore but fine. He was just shaken.

JJ watched him silently, carefully before making a hypocrite of herself and switching her own gaze to their brunette friend. They'd talked on and off while Prentiss was in Paris and wherever else she'd gone in those seven long months. JJ knew what the woman had gone through; how she'd tortured herself, agonised over her decisions. How alone and scared she'd been, how hard and painful her recovery was, something that had only been aggravated by that damn ulcer she'd procured for herself. Emily had been through a lot, like they all had but she'd been all on her own.

JJ knew Emily still struggled with her brief fling with death. What the brunette had seen and felt tormented her still. The blonde worried over what her best friend had see this time around, she wondered if this experience had been better or worse than before.

"She died, JJ."

Morgan's monotonous, grave tone jolted her from her inner monologue and she turned towards him. He was still staring at Emily.

"She was _dead_, JJ...again."

The blonde nodded, expression grim, "I know."

Morgan shook his head, left hand—which was slightly less battered—balling into a tight fist on the table.

Biting her lip in nervous hesitation, JJ glanced at him sideways, internally debating her next words. She nudged his shoulder and stated quietly, "She missed you, you know."

Morgan blinked in surprised, hear and eyes snapping to her face.

"Yup..." JJ nodded, "...a lot. It was really hard on her, being away from us."

Derek turned back to his partner with a sigh, "It was all hard, JJ." He then cleared his throat to rid his mind of the memories and eyed the blonde sitting next to him with a scrutinising gaze. She was tense, kept fidgeting and her brows were turned down in a permanent frown.

"What's goin' on in that head of yours, girl?" he sought with a kind smile and sparkling eyes, shoulder nudging hers softly.

JJ shrugged, "Just...wondering what she saw." was her thoughtful, distracted answer.

Morgan's eyes moved back to Prentiss with an alarmed frown. He hadn't thought about that.

"I mean..." JJ pushed her hands through her long blonde hair with a sigh, "...her last experience was hardly pleasant and Derek..." she turned her head to him with dark and alarmed blue eyes, "It affected her more than you know. I'm worried."

His face hardened with concern and his eyes strayed back to his raven haired partner. Now he had a whole new set of worries to occupy his mind with.

_Wonderful_.

"This wasn't your fault by the way."

Derek actually groaned, "Aw, man..." rolling his eyes and threw back his head, shaking it.

"What?" JJ questioned chuckling at his actions. He didn't reply so she shoved him lightly and demanded, "Seriously, Derek what?"

Morgan shrugged, chuckling along with her, "Nothin' it's just...I already got that 'you're-not-to-blame' speech from, Emily."

"Ohhhh..." she drawled with a smirk at her friends sleeping form and threw out her hand in the brunettes direction, "...of course you did." The blond looked at him with that dazzling girl-next-door smile of hers, "She knows you so well. It's—" JJ shook her head with bewildered laughter, "It's actually kinda freaky how well you two know each other. The way you read one another so effortlessly...I dunno how you do it."

Derek turned away, eyes straying once again back to his partner, old and familiar thoughts creeping back to the surface again. Dangerous thoughts that could get them both in a lot of trouble should he ever act on them.

Shrugging it off, Derek swallowed and pointed out, "We're partners, JJ. We gotta read each others minds sometimes."

JJ rolled her eyes at his dismissive smirk, "Alright..." she breathed, pursing her lips, "...if you say so."

He frowned, eyes cutting to her sharply, "What does _that_ mean?" Derek demanded tensely.

JJ merely flashed him an innocent smile, shrugged her shoulders and slinked away.

Derek watched her go with suspicious eyes, brow cinched together.

Well...that was just odd.

**~CM~**

Penelope Garcia paced up and down the confines of her small, cosy and perfectly functioning computer-genius lair. Her babies still weren't back yet and she was freaking the hell out. Her sexy raven haired E-girl had gone and gotten herself _killed again_.

Garcia closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her chest. She could honestly strangle Emily right about now she was so mad at her! God, how reckless and selfish and inconsiderate—after _everything_ they'd all been through this year she goes and does this? Sighing heavily, Garcia shook her head with sad eyes. It was like Emily _wanted_ to leave them, she was trying so damn hard to do just that. It scared Penelope. She never wanted to re-live the pain of losing a best friend ever again.

The bottle blonde glanced at her watch and then her cellphone for the billionth time but there was still no text from JJ or Derek, letting her know they'd landed safe and sound so she decided to kill time in the bullpen. That's where they'd go first anyway plus the coffee was in there. She desperately needed some on account of her losing sleep the night before. She'd been too worried and too busy plotting all the lengthy and excruciating ways she'd punish Lyle Harper for what he'd done, if her chocolate god of scrumptious thunder hadn't handed out a mighty blow of in-your-face justice already of course.

Shaking her head of those nasty dark thoughts, Penelope smoothed out her skirt and marched towards her destination, grunting when the heavy glass door fought back.

Glaring at the pernickety thing in her way, Penelope's eyes were drawn instantly to her friends empty desk and she stopped abruptly.

"Oh..." Penelope breathed, eyes widening.

The young blonde haired, blue-eyed cutie, lounging in Emily's desk chair was quite the surprise. None of them had seen Declan since the night they'd rescued him from his bitch of a birth mother.

Penelope cringed. She felt bad about that, really bad. She hadn't actually asked Emily about the boy in a while. Definitely a mistake she needed to rectify as soon as possible. Bad friend behaviour on her part.

Brown eyes shifting focus, Penelope smirked. The six foot, six inch hunky frame of Emily's incredibly handsome, long-time best friend was pacing back and forth in front of the two desks.

Garcia drank in the sight of him with very appreciative sparkling eyes; his large, broad muscular frame, deep entrancing blue-green eyes, tanned skin and sandy blonde hair. _Gawd_, he was gorgeous.

Ogling him now, Garcia still found it exceptionally hard to believe that their relationship was strictly platonic. Seriously, what woman in her right mind with eyes in her head could be just friends with _that_ for fifteen years?

Emily was lying, that or there was something wrong with her. If Penelope wasn't with Kevin...oh, the things she would do to that man.

Swallowing thickly, Penelope pushed those sordid, sexual and downright dirty thoughts from her mind and strutted over, "Well, well, well..." she drawled, hands moving to her hips when she stopped in his path, "...if it isn't my darling Emily's sexy stud of a best friend slash possible past boyfriend and adoptive baby-daddy."

Tom turned to her chuckling, "Penelope Garcia." He declared with a smirk, like nothing further needed to be said and quite frankly it really didn't.

Smacking her lips together, she leaned in close whispering, "I love how you say my name." Penelope winked playfully and Tom laughed, shaking his head at her.

"Ya know, Emily always said I'd like you."

"Really?"

Tom nodded slow, "She was right." He concluded with an equally playful smirk of his own.

Laughing, genuinely flattered, Penelope crossed her arms over her chest, "I'd say the same about you but..." the blonde trailed off, feeling suddenly awkward.

Tom stuffed his hands into his front jeans pockets, "She never mentioned me." He finished off with a charming smile, understanding shimmering in his bright eyes.

Penelope nodded, "Yeah..." she cringed, clearing her throat as her eyes moved to Declan and his sullen expression, "How's her boy doin'?"

Tom's face fell and he sighed wearily, "He's an almost teenage boy whose whole world got flipped on it axis. He's dealing with a _lot_ of messed up and confusing stuff that no kid—no matter their age—should ever have to deal with." He answered with all the honesty that he had.

Garcia's eyes filled with empathy, "I can't even imagine...poor kid."

Tom ran a hand through his unkempt—in a much too sexy kinda way—blonde locks and grimaced, "Yeah, we've been enduring his ugly side as of late, lots of problems but uh...Em's probably told you all about it."

Garcia's face erupted with guilt and she looked down at her feet, teeth tearing into her lower lip, "Actually..." she breathed, sounding as guilt ridden as she looked, "...Emily hasn't mentioned it at all. I um...I think she's afraid to bring up anything related to Doyle and all that hurt."

His expression hardened just a little as he listened to her regret fuelled confession. He didn't know these people as well as he'd like too, despite all the positive reviews Emily's given them over the years, but he was actually kinda disappointed in them.

Tom glanced back at his son, still relieved to find the guilt swimming there in the boys blue eyes. It meant his _real _son was still inside that angry, grouch-a-lot, miserable and mean shell he was pretending to be. Tilting his head and jerking a thumb his sons way, Tom stated, "Declan's been especially hard on her lately...and I think he's regretting it now."

Penelope raised her head to study the young blonde then sighed, "Oh, yeah definite regret there." She turned her eyes up to him sheepishly, "I recognise the guilt."

Tom merely arched his eyebrows in response, looking unimpressed.

Garcia sent him a small smile then moved past him to her best friends adopted son. Her steps faltered briefly as a thought occurred, _'Had Emily even done that?'_

Everything with Declan was just so complicated. Garcia winced as she realised that they really hadn't asked enough questions.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Declan." She greeted cheerfully, sending the sullen child a friendly smile as she perched on the desk in front of him, "Do you remember me?"<p>

Declan dragged his dull blue orbs up, running them over her face before resting on her kind hazel eyes and nodded, "Yeah...mom's analyst friend: Miss Garcia right?"

Penelope blinked in surprise at that particular title being associated with her kick-ass brunette best friend. She did not know he referred to her that way and it brought quite the grin to Garcia's lips. Then she chuckled at his formal greeting to her.

"I commend your manners young man..." Penelope complimented with a smile, "...your parents raised you right but please, call me, 'Penelope'."

Declan smiled just slightly at the request but still looked to his father for permission.

Tom nodded once with a smile on his lips.

Declan turned back to Garcia looking a little happier, "Okay...Penelope." his smile grew when he said it aloud.

Her smile widened further and she clapped her hands together in celebration, "Yay!" Penelope's triumph intensified when the almost teenager laughed in amusement at her enthusiasm.

Falling silent suddenly, Declan went back to swinging from side to side in the semi-comfortable chair, stopping short when he noticed a framed picture on Emily's desk. It was of her and his newly twelve year old self, from his birthday party. He remembered how much he'd moaned and groaned when Emily had demanded that they wear those stupid, pointed star covered birthday hats for the picture. They looked like small wizard hats that always reminded Declan of Harry Potter and that's why he'd demanded they get them on his eighth birthday. It had been Harry Potter themed.

His dad despised the things so his mom bought them every year since and both she and Louise would force Tom to wear one. Declan's heart hurt in his chest; he really, really missed Louise. His focus zeroed in on the smiling faces in the picture frame and he got angry with himself again. In the snapshot he was grinning like a crazy person at the camera, his mom was grinning too but she wasn't looking at the camera, she was looking at him.

Declan shook his head at himself. Man, he really sucked!

So what if is mom wasn't his biological mom and his dad wasn't his biological dad? They'd been there his entire life; loving him and protecting him, giving him everything he needed and making sure he grew up believing he could do and be anything he wanted as long as he had a dream. They believed in him always. He loved them back just as much and he wouldn't trade them for the world. He really did have the best parents, and they were always around if he needed them, he was luckier than most of the kids at his school whose parents were always gone, never showed up for anything. His parents came to everything.

But he'd been a total jerk to his mom the past couple months and she really hadn't deserved it. Now she was hurt. His mom had been _shot_ and the two phrases he'd said to—or yelled at—her over and over since she'd come home were, _"You're not my real mom." _and, _"I hate you." _

Yup, he really, really sucked. Majorly.

He'd even stopped calling her "Mom" and started calling her "Emily" instead. He'd never forget the look on her face when he did it for the first time. He hurt her so bad.

"Declan?"

He swiped at his cheek to rid it of the salty tear and turned the chair towards his moms friend. She was smiling at him.

Garcia reached out and picked up the frame with delicate fingers. Bringing it to her lap she smiled widely at it, "Your mom was so happy the day she put that up on her desk." Penelope informed him, somehow knowing he needed to hear it, "Told me it was something she'd been wanting for years but couldn't do before."

Declan turned his head away from her and looked down, major guilt crushing his chest again.

"She loves you so much, Declan." Penelope assured him with certainty dripping from her voice, "More than anything in this world."

Nodding his head and sniffling, Declan looked back at the photograph which Garcia promptly turned to face him softly stating, "I've personally never seen her look as happy as she does in this picture."

Tom slowly took a seat on JJ's desk as he listened in on their conversation. He'd said these same things to his son on numerous occasions over the past four months but the boy hadn't or didn't wanna hear any of it. He was just so angry...and confused and scared, grieving. Tom hated to see his child—biological or not—in so much pain and knowing there was nothing more he could do for his son other than give Declan time, was killing him. He was incredibly relieved that the great Penelope Garcia was finally getting through to the boy.

"Hey, hon?" Penelope called softly dipping her head to catch his eye, "Ya know...it's okay that you're mad at her right now, Declan it's understandable. Your mom understands why you're angry."

Biting his lip, Declan looked up at her sheepishly, "I...I've been _so_ mean to her lately."

Garcia sent him a sympathetic half smile, half grimace, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder just trying to offer the poor boy some kind of comfort, "Yeah...your dad mentioned that but uh..." Penelope smiled softly, eyes shinning, "...you know what the great thing about moms' is?"

Declan shook his head and shrugged, "Mine's got a lotta money." He informed her casually, "Like a lot."

Garcia's eyes bulged while Tom snorted, silent laughter at his sons reply shaking his shoulders.

Declans lips twisted up into an amused smirk and he sniggered.

Garcia gasped, "Oh my—" she spun to the boy's laughing father and glared before returning narrowed eyes to the sneaky twelve year old, "Huh...that was very good." Penelope informed him stiffly, "You get that dry wit from your mom by the way."

That made him smile sadly, eyes downcast.

"Hey?" Penelope nudged him gently, "What I was going to say was; the great thing about moms' is they always forgive you, it doesn't matter what you do or say to them. They always forgive you."

Declan didn't seem convinced and he shook his head to reinforce it, "I don't believe you. I've said some really _nasty_ things to her that I didn't even mean." He heaved a sigh and looked down at the picture in his hands, "There's no way she'd forgive me."

Garcia glanced quickly at Tom who looked as concerned as she felt before returning her focus to the guilt ridden twelve year old boy before her, "Hey, kiddo, _trust me_, I know her if you tell Emily how sorry you are and throw in that you didn't mean a single word..." Penelope grinned at him, hazel eyes sparkling, "...I promise, she'll forgive you for everything." She shrugged her shoulders and added, "A huge hug wouldn't hurt either." with a wink to accompany it.

A ghost of a smile touched the boys lips and Garcia nodded, proud of herself. This kid was totally awesome.

Her cellphone buzzed loudly in her pocket and she yanked it out, eyes skimming quickly through the text message.

Smiling at her best friends two most favourite boys, she waved her phone in the air, "Team is downstairs."

Tom shot up to his feet and turned towards the glass, muscles tensing in anticipation again.

Declan swallowed hard and slowly put the picture frame back in its place on his moms desk, drawing in a deep breath. He had a lot of making up to do.

**~CM~**

The elevator doors dinged, sliding open and Hotch stepped off swiftly, turning to face his team.

"Get your stuff and then _go home_." He stressed, pointedly meeting the tired eyes of Prentiss, who was leaning heavily against the back wall of the tin box.

"Yes, Sir." Emily responded evenly, lifting her head from where it rested on JJ's shoulder.

Morgan was on her left, hovering. He hadn't stopped since the hospital but she honestly didn't mind. His constant, watchful presence under any other circumstance would easily grate of her nerves but right now, knowing he was there just made her feel safe.

Turning her head, JJ warned her brunette friend sternly, "You better not do one single page of paperwork tonight." as they all stepped off the elevator, "I mean it, Em. Go home and go to bed."

Emily linked their arms together, nodding, "I couldn't focus on paperwork tonight even if I _wanted_ to do it, which I really, really don't." She assured her blonde friend with a light chuckle.

"Good." JJ smiled, guiding her through the large glass doors into the bullpen, stopping in her tracks when a speeding blur of blonde hair and bright colours came flying into them.

"Emily!" Penelope crashed into her as gently as she could, wrapping her arms around the brunette, tightly locking the woman against her.

"Hi, Pen." Emily squeaked, awkwardly returning the hug as best she could, arms trapped at her sides and all.

Closing her eyes with a sigh, JJ shook her head slowly at the technical genius and her predictable, slightly panicked reaction. "Where's, Kevin?" she questioned, bright blue eyes searching the bullpen.

Penelope mumbled her reply into Emily's shoulder, refusing to even lift her head.

JJ frowned, "What?"

Lifting her head with an irate sigh, Penelope repeated, "He's working."

Moving past the three women with an amused smile, Rossi approached the tall, surfer like male at his surrogate daughters desk.

"Tom." He greeted with a nod and friendly smile, extending a hand to him.

"David Rossi." Tom greeted back with a friendly smile of his own, "Once again, it's an honour, Sir."

Shaking his head, Dave dismissed it and requested instead, "Call me, Dave please."

He nodded once then his eyes moved past the older man to his 'person', "How is she?"

Dave smiled, comforted by the intense concern in the young mans voice, his features pinched with worry, body tensed with uncertainty.

"She's exhausted and sore but she'll be fine after some rest and time to heal." Dave informed him, with a glance back at Prentiss.

Tom didn't appear to relax however.

Hotch appeared at Rossi's side then, hand outstretched, "Good to see you again, Tom."

"You too, Aaron." Tom smiled back, taking the proffered hand, "Wish it didn't always have to be under these kinds of circumstances though." He mused with an annoyed grimace.

Aaron smirked, "Yes, well you'll have to talk to, Emily about that one."

Tom's features darkened a fraction, his blue-green orbs zeroed back in on Prentiss and he murmured, "Oh, I plan too."

Rossi met Hotch's eyes with raised eyebrows to which Aaron smirked.

Prentiss was in trouble.

The two friends turned back to the young boy in their presence at the same time.

"Hi, Declan." Aaron greeted with a gentle smile, "It's nice to see you again."

Declan smiled politely back at him, "Hi."

Rossi and Hotch exchanged a look with Tom, then Rossi placed a hand on the boys shoulder and squeezed.

* * *

><p>Finally releasing Prentiss from her hold, Garcia stepped back glaring, "When you came back to us I swore to never let you outta my sight again and yet <em>somehow<em> I agreed to let you go back out in the field. Which was very obviously a mistake on my part cause—"

"Penelope..." Emily interrupted the rambling with wide eyes, grasping the blondes upper arms, "...I'm okay."

Garcia held up one hand and shook her head, "Lie, you're not—you _can't be_ because you died again so I'm sorry honey but _you_..." Penelope grabbed up her hands and met her eyes with watery orbs, "...you are never leaving my professional sight again."

Sighing with slightly guilty dark eyes, Emily pulled Penelope back in for another hug, "Okay." She agreed quietly, rubbing comforting circles into the blonde techies back, "Okay, honey."

Penelope squeezed her tightly and sniffled, "Thank you." She whispered thickly, jerking her head.

JJ looked at Morgan pointedly and he nodded back with a sigh of his own.

Clearing her throat, Penelope pulled back and jerked her head behind her, "Your boys are here."

Emily's eyes widened. Morgan and JJ both followed her gaze, the former merely sending the man a curt nod of acknowledgement, staying soundly by his partners side

JJ grinned, moving swiftly past them, "Hey, Tom!" she greeted enthusiastically.

He smiled back, giving her a quick hug, "Hey, there, JJ. Thanks for the call."

"No problem." She replied sweetly, still smiling, "Em, asked me too."

Tom didn't even try to mask his surprise, eyebrows arching, eyes widening, "She did? Huh...well, ain't that a first."

"Hey, I'm trying here, Tom."

He shifted his gaze to find her coming towards him with a smirk on her face. Relaxing at the sight of that smirk, Tom reached urgently out to her mumbling, "You're gonna be the death of me, woman."

Rolling her eyes, the brunette happily melted into the comforting arms of her 'person', all the tension in her body leaving her upon contact.

Breathing a contented sigh, Emily whispered a soft, "Hi." into his chest.

"Hey." Tom breathed back, kissing the crown of her hair then resting his cheek atop her head.

Closing her eyes, Emily snuggled deeper into his arms, sliding her own around his waist without a care. It was late on a Friday night, the bullpen was empty bar her own team and apparently Kevin on his floor. She really couldn't care less who witnessed her being anything less than the tough-as-nails, always professional, calm cool and collected facade of Supervisory Special Agent Prentiss that she always wore around the office.

Tom lifted his head and looked down at her, "Hey, Em you alright?"

She looked up and instead of insisting that she was, shrugged her shoulders.

Frowning, Tom gently grasped her chin and tilted her head to the right so he could inspect the wound on her left temple.

Emily hissed when he peeled the bandage from her skin with a yelp, "Ow!"and promptly smacked him on the chest, "Careful."

"Hush." Tom dismissed, rolling his eyes and softly fingering the sliced skin.

She winced, pulling away with a growled, "Ouch! What'd I just say?"

Tom grabbed her hand when she hit him again and ordered irately, "Stop moving, Emily!"

"Stop hurting me, Tom!" she fired right back.

"I _will_ if you quit movin'."

"Ouch, I—_ow_! Stop touching it!"

"Stop whining woman, and lemme see it."

"Ow, no! Leave it alone!"

Garcia and JJ watched the two interact with great amusement while Morgan watched in interest, trying to figure out the exact nature of their relationship. It was confusing. _They_ were confusing.

Sliding over to his own desk, Reid peered across at Declan and questioned, "Are they always like that?" curious. He wasn't use to this side of Emily. Sure she was playful and liked to joke around—tease him a lot—flirt with Morgan even more and her sarcasm was highly amusing but she was never...childish, until now of course. It was strange to watch.

Glaring darkly at the blonde haired wannabe surfer, Emily yanked his hand from her head, "Will you stop now, please?"

"Fine." Tom huffed petulantly, putting the bandage back in place, "There."

"Thank you."

Penelope giggled loudly drawing their attention to her.

"You two...are very amusing." JJ stated with a smirk.

Tom sighed in agreement, "I know...she's so childish."

Emily gawked, "What?" she cried, smacking him again, harder.

"Ow!" Tom yelped, jumping away from her with a glare, "That hurt." rubbing his stinging arm with a frown he mused, "Yep, you're definitely fine."

For that she sent her elbow into his side. He squealed.

While they were distracted, Garcia cleared her throat gently, dancing eyes drawing Declan's to her. Sending him an encouraging smile, she nodded at the brunette and urged him forwards.

Declan bit down on his bottom lip but stood up despite the nervous fluttering in his belly. He side-stepped to the left around his father and cleared his throat, "Mom?"

* * *

><p>Emily froze. Her widened brown orbs met Tom's questioningly. He arched his brow and shrugged, discreetly nodding over at Garcia. Emily turned to her in surprise. Garcia shrugged her shoulders and grinned.<p>

Sending her friend a grateful smile of thanks in return, Emily turned back to her son, "Hi, Declan."

The boy bit his lip harder, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater and shuffling on his feet, "A-are you okay?" he wondered quietly.

Emily nodded, smiling softly at him, "Yes, honey I'm just fine. I promise."

"Your head looks like it hurts a lot." Declan observed, staring at it with an unhappy frown.

"It does." Emily confirmed with a grimace, watching as he continued to fidget and shuffle on the spot. He was nervous and it hurt Emily's heart to know it was because of her. She hated more that a part of her was waiting for him to turn and start shouting at her. She was waiting for the insults and name calling and the "I hate you" that seemed inevitable with him these days.

He never listened to her anymore, showed her absolutely no respect or love but then again she...wasn't his real mother was she? He'd reminded her of that painful truth over and over.

"But I'll be alright after a good nights sleep." The brunette assured him, gently reaching out to brush some of his wild hair from his eyes.

He didn't flinch or swat her away.

Emily blinked in surprise, releasing a breath of relief.

Declan shuffled closer to her with a mumbled, "Good. I was worried about you."

Soft smile returning, Emily cupped his cheeks, thumbs stroking the skin gently, "Well, I gotta say..." she smirked just a little, "...I'm sorta relieved about the concern, bub. Gives me hope that maybe—"

The rest of her sentence was swallowed by a wince when Declan threw himself at her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Her personal little nickname for him was too much and the damn broke.

Emily pressed her lips together in a tight grimace when the boy buried his face in her still very tender chest but placed her left hand to his head holding him in place despite it, the other rubbing his back. She was just happy to hold him again.

Declan tilted his head back to look up at her with shimmering blue orbs, tears on his cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Mom! I've been horrible to you I—" he shook his head firmly, "I didn't mean any of it I swear!"

A loving smile pulled at Emily's lips, her deep chocolate brown eyes filling with tears at his words.

"I don't hate you I swear and you _are_ my real mom." Declan tightened his hold on her, desperate for his mom to believe him, "I shouldn't have said that you weren't and I shouldn't have stopped calling you "Mom" I'm so sorry I..." he looked away, guilt filling his features and quietly admitted, "...I was just trying to hurt you."

Emily nodded slowly, her features a little harder and sharper but her eyes soft and full of moisture, "Yeah um...you succeeded on that by the way." She informed him evenly.

Declan cringed, looking away again, "I know."

Swallowing hard, Emily closed her eyes briefly. Her throat was throbbing with the building tears behind her eyes and her heart was hammering against her chest. Was she getting her son back? Is that what was happening right now? Was the stroppy, miserable and angry person he'd turned into finally letting her sweet and kind-hearted, polite and pleasant son free? God, how she hoped so.

"Hey?" she lifted his head by the chin, making sure their eyes met. Emily pushed her fingers through his thick hair, "It's okay." She told him firmly, cupping his cheeks again and swiping at his fallen tears, "I forgive you, okay?"

Penelope grinned like a Cheshire cat at her friends words, pointedly meeting Tom's eyes. He nodded back at her, a lazy smile on his face as he returned his gaze to the mother and son beside him.

Declan's face crumbled and his eyes filled with more salty tears.

"C'mere." Emily breathed, pulling him into her again and holding him close, "Ssshh...it's okay." She soothed, planting a kiss to the crown of his head.

Declan gave her a crushing squeeze and said into her chest, "I love you, Mom."

Emily's shoulders shook and she squeezed her eyes tightly closed, swallowing a sob. She kissed his head again and bit her lip, heart swelling in her chest.

With a quick clearing of her throat, Emily whispered a thick, "I love you too, baby." right back.

* * *

><p>Phone buzzing loudly in his pocket, Tom quickly checked the caller ID and cringed. <em>Oh, crap.<em> Emily was gonna have his head.

"Hey, buddy?" he clapped his son on the back to get his attention, "I need to talk to, mom for a minute."

Declan frowned, unhappy at the thought of letting her go but conceded anyway with a begrudged, "Fine." and backed away.

"Oh, wait." Emily chirped, snatching him back to her and demanding, "Wait, gimme sixty more seconds."

Grinning widely, Declan eagerly snuggled back into her embrace, "I can so do that."

"Good." Emily kissed his hair then rested her chin on top of his head with a contented sigh, "I missed this." She told him sincerely, her hold tightening unconsciously, "I've...missed you, Declan."

Tilting his head to look up at her, he apologised again with more sincerity then she knew a twelve year old could posses, "I'm so sorry, Mom."

"I know." Emily whispered back, taking his face in her hands, "I know." and kissed his forehead.

Tom took her by the elbow and began leading her away from the group.

"I've missed you too by the way!" Declan called after them, smiling then turned to Garcia with a grin.

She grinned right back at him even wider.

Declan glanced quickly at his parents before walking speedily over the short distance to the perky blonde and hugged her tightly, "Thanks, Penelope."

Smiling she hugged him back just as tight, "You are very welcome young, Prentiss."

"You were right." He added, looking up at her with wide eyes.

Penelope smirked, "Oh, young Jedi...you will come to learn with time that I, Penelope Garcia, am always right."

JJ threw an arm around the colourful blonde's shoulders and chimed in brightly, "She really is. All the time." then JJ smirked too, "Even when she's wrong."

Garcia gasped in horror, "Bite your tongue, mere mortal! My god-like technical genius powers reach beyond the capacity of your meager brain."

Declan laughed loudly at them. He really couldn't help it, they were just too funny. And odd. Penelope Garcia was strange. She said some really strange things, wore incredibly bright colours with even stranger designs on them.

Yup, she was totally his favourite person _ever_.

* * *

><p>"Everything okay?" Emily questioned with narrowed eyes, head tilted.<p>

Tom sent her a look of quiet disbelief, "Really? That's a kinda stupid question with a really obvious answer, Em."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine!" She really couldn't stress it anymore.

"Well, you very nearly _weren't_." Tom reminded her tersely.

Emily just rolled her eyes again, "Oh, _please_...I'm a total pro at the whole death-and-resurrection thing." She quipped with a casual shrug then Emily quirked an eyebrow, cocked a hip and placed her hand on it, "Did you doubt me, Tom?" she clicked her tongue and shook her head, "Not cool you foolish man."

Tom's features darkened, "Damn it, Emily!" he hissed, glaring darkly at her.

Emily's eyes widened in surprise at his tone, and she stole a quick glance at her team; most of whom were now watching them with curious wary eyes while her two blonde best friends distracted their son.

Blowing out an annoyed breath, Tom moved his hands to his hips and leaned down to her, "_Why_ are you making a joke of this? You died! You were _dead_ again!" he stressed with wide eyes, brow cinched together but made consciously sure to keep his volume low and controlled.

Emily threw her hands in the air, "Why does everyone feel the need to keep _reminding_ me of that particular fact?" she exclaimed in exasperation, "Like I could honestly forget." Emily mumbled to herself, pushing both hands through her thick hair.

With a heavy sigh, she arched her eyebrows at him and drawled, "I _was_ there ya know. I remember what happened quite well."

Tom grasped her upper arms and breathed, "Then you know how close you came to not coming back this time, Emily!" he then moved his hands to her face, frowning, "I don't know about you but I don't see the humour in that." Tom informed her tightly, tone clipped and tense.

Emily covered her eyes with her right hand and sighed, "Well, I don't either, Tom..." clearing her throat she dropped her hand and lifted her shoulders, "...but admittedly it kinda scared me and you know how I get when that happens."

The blonde's anger ebbed and he nodded, "Yeah, sarcastic and frustrating."

She smacked his chest with an indignant scoff.

Catching her hand and holding it there, he stared into her eyes with intense blue-green orbs that spoke volumes.

"C'mere." The brunette whispered, tugging him closer by his shirt and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tom blew out a weary sigh and held her close, arms encircling her waist tightly, "Scared me too." He whispered thickly, closing his eyes and hiding his face in her hair, "Thanks for coming back to me."

Emily smirked, rubbing his back, "Always will."

* * *

><p>Garcia folded her arms tightly across her chest, narrowed eyes zeroing in on the two parents ahead of them.<p>

There is _no way_ they're just friends. They can't be.

Leaning closer to JJ, she stated sceptically, "So they've really never—"

"Nope." JJ cut in with a shake of her head, ponytail swinging with the action, "Strictly platonic."

Penelope huffed, "I don't believe it." Was her defiant declaration, "There's _no way_ those two..." she waved a hand at them still tightly embraced, "...are '_just friends'_."

Crossing her own arms, JJ insisted firmly, "They are just friends, Pen. Why would, Emily lie about something like that, I mean really?"

"I don't know!" Penelope whined, stamping her foot in petulant frustration, "It's just—_look at him_!"

JJ smirked, "Ohhhh, I know." She drawled slowly, tilting her head to stare without shame at his perfectly round ass, "I know."

Penelope did the same, eyebrows arching and licked her lips, "Damn..."

"Mm-hm."

This turn of conversation officially grossed him out so Declan slid silently over to Agent Rossi. His mom talked about the guy a lot, he was really important to her so Declan figured he'd be the best person to ask. According to his mom, David Rossi would be honest with you—no matter how hard it was to hear—if you asked him to be.

Guess he'd find out if that was true.

"Agent Rossi, Sir?" Declan queried respectfully, employing the manners both his parents had been drilling into him his whole life.

Rossi turned to the boy with arched eyebrows. He smiled appreciatively and held out his hand, "I think it would be alright if you called me, Dave." the old man corrected smoothly.

Declan took his proffered hand with a smile and gave it a firm shake, "Okay."

Perching himself on Emily's desk, Dave curiously sought, "What can I do for you young man?"

Raising himself up to his full height, Declan met the mans wise, dark eyes determinedly, "You mean a lot to my, mom." The blonde haired blue-eyed boy informed him casually, "She's told me so."

Rossi blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that then cleared his throat, "Your mom means a lot to me too."

Declan nodded once, accepting that to be the truth, "She trusts you."

Dave smiled. He was very glad about that, and nodded, "I trust her."

Narrowing his eyes, Declan regarded him carefully before informing him with endearing confidence, "I'm gonna trust you too."

Rossi cocked his head. Now he was really intrigued. Clasping his hands in his lap, Dave nodded once, "Okay."

Declan snuck a glance at his parents and then said, "If I ask you something...will you be honest with me?"

Rossi's eyebrows rose significantly and he glanced over at his surrogate daughter while he pondered the boy's request. Deciding on the safest of replies, Dave answered carefully, "I'll try my very best."

Declan seemed to contemplate that answer for a minute before nodding slowly, "I can work with that."

"Good to know." Dave smirked, chuckling lightly. He was really liking this kid so far, "We have ourselves a deal then?"

Declan nodded, holding out his hand for them to shake on it.

Smirk still firmly in place, Dave sought eagerly, "What's your question young man?"

His face fell, "When my mom got shot, she hit her head." Declan stated matter-of-fact, an angry frown on his face, "And she fell into a pool."

Keeping his face neutral, Dave nodded, "Yes."

Declan shook his own, "That wasn't my question. _This_ is my question: did my mom drown in that pool? Did she die?"

Rossi inhaled deeply. He'd had a feeling that was gonna be the boys question and he wasn't exactly sure how to answer it. Clearly Tom hadn't told him or he wouldn't be asking now but Rossi didn't know why the man hadn't. If he maybe hadn't gotten around to it or maybe Emily didn't want the kid to know but he doubted that one severely. After all, they were being honest with the boy about everything else, why not this?

Tilting his head and rolling his shoulders, Rossi observed the young man in front of him. Declan already knew the answer, it was in his eyes, he was just searching for someone to confirm it.

Clearing his throat, Dave nodded, "Yes, she did die." He answered truthfully.

That had been their deal.

"Agent Morgan brought her back though with CPR." Dave added, his voice soft and reassuring watching the boy glance in the dark skinned agents direction, "And the doctors made sure she'd be okay, so you don't have to worry."

Declan swallowed hard, looking behind him at Emily who was still quietly talking to Tom. He swallowed again and turned back, "She seems okay, I guess." He observed still a little uncertain.

Dave sent him a warm smile, "She is okay." He promised, reaching out and squeezing the boys shoulders, "That's a promise, son."

Nodding once, Declan smiled gratefully, "Thank you, for telling me the truth." He said very maturely, "I can see why my mom trusts you so much."

That warmed Rossi's heart and brought a proud smile to his lips, "Trust is very important."

Declan nodded his agreement, "Especially with family."

That warmed his heart even more. "It certainly is. You're a smart kid." Dave complimented with a smirk.

"Thanks." Declan jerked his thumb behind him at Emily and Tom, "It's cause I've got the best parents."

Dave chuckled, nodding along, "That you do, son."

* * *

><p>"Declan wants to stay with you tonight." Tom informed her, a little distracted as he checked his once again buzzing phone.<p>

Emily grimaced, "That's not a good idea." She responded without thinking, pretty sure her sleep would be plagued with old nightmares, "I-I mean..."

"I know." Tom quieted her with a hand over hers, "That's what I told him, besides we're goin' quad-biking tomorrow."

She groaned, stamping her foot and pouting, "Damn it, I was so looking forward to that!" Emily whined then her eyes suddenly lit up and she grinned at him.

"No." He refused before she'd finished forming the thought, "No way."

The pout returned, "Please, Tom _pleeassee_?"

He shook his head resolutely, "Not gonna happen, Em. You've got a major concussion, there's _no way in hell_ you're getting on a quad-bike tomorrow."

Emily glared murderously at him, declaring seriously, "I hate you."

"No you don't." Tom refuted with a smirk and dancing eyes, "You love me."

"That is currently under advisement." Emily retorted easily, another glare accompanying her biting words.

He gasped, clutching his chest and feigning hurt.

Emily rolled her eyes at him then his phone buzzed _again_ and she growled, "Ooooh _what_, is with your phone?"

Rising up on her toes, the brunette tried to peer at the screen but he shoved it into his pants pocket before she could.

Emily leaned back, arching an eyebrow at him suspiciously. She titled her head to the left and crossed her arms, stoically ignoring the flare of pain that erupted in response to the action in favour of her favourite 'start-talking-before-I-inflict-bodily-harm' stance.

Tom's eyes widened and he took the smallest step back, "Don't get mad." He requested, resting his hands together in pleading.

Both eyebrows jumping up, Emily took a quite intimidating step forwards "Ohhhh, now I _know_, I'm about to get just that."

Tom grimaced and cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I uh...I may have—" he cleared his throat again and looked down sheepishly, "Called your mother."

Emily's eyes bulged at that particular mumbled confession and she reacted on impulse, jabbing her fist into his ribs, "Bastard."

With a grunt, Tom jumped away, fingering his now sensitive ribs where he knew there'd be a bruise in the morning, "Um..._ow_!"

"You called my mother?" Emily whisper-shrieked, smacking his chest, "You know how tense things are between us right now! _Why_ would you do that, Tom?" she demanded fiercely, eyes blazing.

"For exactly the reason you just mentioned." he responded without hesitation, his voice gentle and eyes soft.

Emily shook her head, scoffing loudly at his words and turned away.

Tom simply rolled his eyes and turned her back to him, "Hey, no-one knows better than me how complicated your relationship with Elizabeth is, Em. I've only been the one stuck in the middle of it for nearly ten years now, remember?" he added with arched brows.

Defensive stance faltering, Emily blew out an annoyed breath, eyes narrowing, "Aright...I'll give you that. What's your point?"

Tom gave a sigh of relief, "I know how, Elizabeth can get, Emily but _you_ can be the exact same."

Emily gasped in disgust, "Take that back." She ordered darkly in outrage, "Right now." but Tom shook his head, 'no'.

"Can't do that, Em." He informed her with a knowing smile, "You know it's true. You're more like, Elizabeth then you care to admit and that's precisely why you both butt heads so often."

Emily snorted, "Yeah, that and my mother is a world class—"

"Stop." Tom commanded her sternly, pressing a finger to her lips, "Don't say something you'll regret later."

She shook her head, turning her nose up at him, "I wouldn't regret it." Emily rebuffed with a shrug, "Mother isn't here to hear it."

Tom rolled his eyes, "Don't be childish."

Then his phone buzzed loudly.

Emily's narrowed orbs cut to his pocket, "Is that her, again?"

Checking his caller ID, Tom nodded slowly, "Yup...she won't quit until she speaks to you." a coy smirk pulled up his lips, "You know how relentless your mother can be."

She rolled her eyes with a snort, "You can say that again."

He held the buzzing phone out to her, but she glared at it like the electronic device was assaulting a personal attack on her.

"_Emily_."

She glared darkly, "Don't _'Emily'_ me."

"Answer the phone." Tom ordered stern, shaking it pointedly.

"Nope." Emily shook her head, crossing her arms petulantly in defiance.

"Take it."

"No way."

"_Take her call_, Emily."

"No."

"She won't give up. Take it."

"Damn it, Tom I said no!"

"Answer the damn phone, Emily!"

Growling, she snatched it from his hand with a spiteful, "Fine!"

Tom released a triumphant grin, "Good girl."

She punched him in the ribs again.

* * *

><p>"Is, Mom okay?" Declan wondered aloud when his father rejoined their small group, "She doesn't look too happy." was his wary observation.<p>

Tom snorted, "Let's just say I'm not her favourite person right now." He answered with a deep chuckle, hand resting on his sons shoulder.

The much shorter blonde arched a brow at him and demanded, "What did you do, Dad?" very seriously.

Tom flinched, pressing his hands to his chest, mouth agape. With a scoff, he cried aghast, "What makes you think I did—okay." He broke off with a relenting sigh, "I may have done a thing." Tom admitted with a guilty grimace and a shrug, "Your mother's opinion is that it's a bad thing but she's _wrong_. It wasn't a bad thing and she'll realise that soon enough, then she'll thank me."

This time Declan snorted, "Yeah right." He countered with a scoff, "C'mon, Dad you know, mom better than that."

Tom cringed. His kid was right on that one.

"What did you do?" Spencer asked with piqued curiosity, leaning forwards in his chair.

Scratching the back of his neck uncomfortable, Tom mumbled, "I called her mother."

There was a collective wince from the whole team.

"Ohhhh, you didn't?" JJ gasped with widened blue eyes.

He grimaced, "I did." nodding confirmation.

Shaking his head, Derek mused with a deep sigh, "Man, that was a dumb-ass move right there."

Penelope laughed loudly at his expense, "Oh, you poor, poor sun-kissed Californian god..." she sighed sadly, with a mournful shake of her head, moving to pat him on the back, "...our dear, Emily is going to kill you."

"Damn straight." The woman herself stated from directly behind him.

Tom jumped a half-mile in the air. When the hell had she moved? Scary ninja-skills. He spun to face her with a high-pitched, squeak of a, "Hi!"

Emily glared death at him.

He gulped. Boy, if looks could kill...

"So uh..." Tom forced a smile, swallowing hard, "...just how dead am I?" he questioned fearfully.

She punched his arm, hard then mumbled a reluctant, "You're forgiven." blowing out an irate breath.

"What?" Tom queried uncertain that he'd hear her correctly, eyes wide in disbelief. Was his life really spared?

Emily nodded stiffly, sliding his phone into his pocket, "You heard me. She was worried. I was touched. We may have bonded." she shrugged and her narrowed eyes cut to his face, deadly finger pointed at his chest, "Don't gloat." The brunette commanded, stabbing him threateningly.

His coy grin evaporated obediently, hands in the air, "No, Ma'am." but a smile broke through.

Emily shook her head, "Oh, whatever."

With a hopeful smile, Declan slid promptly up to his mother's side, leaning into her, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Tom snapped his fingers at the boy, "_Dude_, were talked about that already."

Declan looked to the ground with a sad sigh, "Yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry, honey." Emily apologised, looking just as disappointed as he did, wrapping her arms around him from behind, "But all I'm gonna do is sleep and you've got a pretty awesome day ahead of you tomorrow, anyway." She reminded him with a sly smirk.

Declan smiled slowly, "It's gonna be awesome!" he gushed with unconcealed excitement then his face fell again, "Would've been more fun with you there too, though. That was the point, all of us together."

"Next time, bud." Tom promised, ruffling his hair, "We'll re-book tomorrow, alright?"

Declan merely nodded with a dejected sigh.

Emily pouted unhappily, tightening her hold on him, "See what you've done?" she fired at Tom playfully, scowling, "Ruined both our weekends."

Tom rolled his eyes with a snort and Declan tilted his head back, looking between his parents curiously.

"You're not going quad-biking, Emily!" Tom repeated tone firm & warning, "End of story."

"Mom!" Declan gasped spinning to face her.

Emily shrugged, unashamed, "What? I've been looking forward to it!" she defended, hands on her hips.

Both blondes shook their heads.

"You're _so_ not going." Declan informed her sternly, crossing his arms, "And if you ask again, you're grounded." He added as an after-thought channeling Emily herself. She used that line quite often.

Her mouth fell open.

Tom belted out amused laughter and clapped his boy on the shoulder, drawing him into his side, "The kid has spoken."

Emily glared, "I hate you both." she informed them snootily crossing her arms over her chest.

Declan shook his head, "No you don't..." he drawled lazily, "...you love us."

She shrugged, "Maybe."

Declan grinned at her then frowned, "Wait, will we even have time to go again? You guys are really busy." he reminded them sadly, looking down at his hands.

Trading a regretful look with Tom, Emily moved behind Declan and put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll _make_ time." she promised surely, resting her head against Tom's shoulder.

Tom nodded affirmatively, "Definitely. I wanna kick mom's ass."

Emily scoffed, but left her head where it was, "_Please_, dude. In your dreams."

"Emily, you have two weeks of paid sick leave to recover." Aaron informed her with a helpful smirk, sharing a wink with Declan, "You'll have the time."

"Awesome!" the twelve year old celebrated loudly, holding up a hand to high-five Hotch with, "Thanks, Agent Hotchner!"

With a smile, Aaron requested kindly, "Call me, Hotch."

Declan turned to his parents, Tom nodding his silent permission, before turning to Hotch with a grin, "Cool!"

Emily smiled at her team, hoping beyond hope that the gratitude she felt was being accurately expressed to them through her eyes. They'd taken to Declan with such acceptance and ease. It made her love them all even more.

She couldn't even muster up some irritation at the two week vacation if it meant she got to spend time with Declan.

"Hey, Mom?" said blonde called softly, a sickly sweet smile creeping onto his face.

Emily looked down and sighed, "Oh, no. What do you want?"

He widened his eyes innocently and turned to his dad for help.

Tom shook his head, "Nuh-uh, don't look at me. That's your 'I'm-about-to-ask-for-something' face and it normally costs me money."

Smacking his chest, Emily shook her head at his words then addressed her anything but innocent son, "Out with it, Dec."

"I'm hungry." he declared immediately, "Can we go get pizza, _pleeaassee_?" Declan begged bringing out the puppy dog eyes.

Tom scoffed, "C'mon kid..." he pointed at the brunette by his side, "...you know those eyes don't work on her."

The doe look disappeared instantly and he huffed, "Yeah and it sucks but _pleeaassee_?" he tried again, smiling sweetly.

Emily shrugged unconcerned, "I could eat pizza." she conceded with a nod.

Declan pumped a fist in the air triumphantly, "YES!"

"Emily." Derek's warning tone stalled the boy's celebration and he turned to him with narrowed, appraising eyes.

Emily's dark orbs cut to her partner's, a frown creasing her brow but before she could question his questioning Declan had moved to stand in front of the large man with an impressive air of confidence.

"You're, Agent Morgan." he stated knowingly but Morgan nodded anyway. "You're my moms partner."

Morgan's eyes flashed with guilt at that observation and swallowed a grimace. He hadn't been a very good one yesterday.

"She talks about you a lot." Declan continued smoothly, blue eyes calculating as he watched the dark-skinned mans responses, "You saved her life."

Emily blinked at that statement, pausing briefly in her approach of them.

Morgan nodded wordlessly adding the word 'barely' in his head to the end of that sentence.

Nodding back, Declan stuck out his hand to the older man, "Thank you."

Eyes widening briefly, Derek took the proffered hand and shook it, "You're very welcome." he responded with a smirk at the firm grasp of the kids handshake.

Emily smiled at the sight, something about seeing them together, smiling at each other like that made her heart flutter.

"You should come." Declan invited with a smile, "For pizza."

Morgan looked behind him to Prentiss for permission. Honestly he had no intention of leaving her side but he also didn't want to encroach on her time with her son.

She grinned at him welcomingly, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Penelope pouted, jealously filling her eyes, "Aw, can I come too?" she wasn't really serious—okay so she _was_ but nobody wanted to invite themselves. That was just sad.

Declan, however, apparently loved the idea and turned pleading eyes on Emily all bright and excited, "Can she, Mom? Please, that would be so awesome!"

The brunette turned to a grinning Garcia and laughed, "Of course she can come."

Reid looked up curiously. He hadn't had the chance to really talk with the boy yet and he really wanted to make an effort, for Emily's sake maybe this could give him that chance. Plus, he was sorta starving.

"Do you wanna come too, Dr. Reid?"

Spencer blinked at the question but quickly smiled. That boy was a mind reader. "I could most definitely eat pizza. I'm starved!"

Emily turned to Tom with wide eyes. He merely shrugged his shoulders not at all surprised by the boys eager spout of invitations. He'd been wanting to meet his mothers team mates for a while now.

Declan grinned at him, "Cool. Mom says you're literally a genius."

Spencer smirked over at Emily, "Well, she'd be right."

"She says you're smarter than her and I didn't think that was possible."

"Hey!" Tom exclaimed with an affronted look of insult, "I'm smart too."

Declan nodded at him indulgently, "Yes, Dad you are. Mom's just smarter."

Emily turned to him all smug and smirking, "Ha!" and yes she stuck out her tongue too.

Declan rolled his eyes at his parents childish antics and settled on Rossi, a hopeful smile stretching his lips.

Dave nodded, "I'm in."

"Nice!" Declan celebrated looking between Hotch and JJ, "I'd ask you too but I know you've both got kids at home, waiting on you."

JJ smiled at him, breezing over, "Yup, and Henry won't be up much longer so I better get going." she put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed, "But next time I am so there."

"Cool." Declan nodded, planning on holding her to that.

Aaron stuck out his hand, "Nice seeing you again, Declan."

"You too, Age—Hotch." the blonde boy corrected himself with a smile.

Hotch and JJ lifted their stuff and headed for the elevator together, waving goodnight to those left in the bullpen.

Garcia bounced excitedly over to Declan, "Alright, young Prentiss. Where we goin'?"

Declan shrugged, "Mom's favourite Italian place." he answered immediately and Penelope put her hands to her chest.

"Oh, you are such a sweet kid!" she gushed lovingly, "But before we go I wanna show you my lair!" Penelope added suddenly, grinning at the thought. She grabbed the boys hand and started dragging him promptly away.

Eyebrows arching, Emily waved them off, "Alright then! We'll just wait here shall we?"

**~CM~**

* * *

><p><em>'Well? Hope it was good haha. There's gonna be a <strong>lot<strong> of Emily/Derek DEmily goodness in the next chapter, I assure you! :)  
><em>

_What's your take on my Tom? Do you like him? Do you like what I'm doing with Emily and Declan? What are your thoughts on Emily and Tom's relationship? haha  
>Have they ever been more than friends in the past? I already know the answer of course, but I'd like to know what you all think. :D Cause you guys are so awesome!<br>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE LOVE AND MAKE ME SMILE LIKE THIS XD haha**  
><em>

_Rachel xoxo'  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_'Hey all! Next chapter up for ya. Couple days late than planned but I got a shit load of shifts at work and couldn't say no cause, well, me needs the money! haha :P But here it is!  
><em>

_And as promised, it is **all** DEmily M/P goodness! hehe! :D I love it but it's kinda dark at some parts but there's some of their awesome, and oh-so DEmily banter and teasing and flirting in there too, don't worry. ;)  
><em>

_I hope you all enjoy! And please, don't forget to review! They are **fantastic** motivation!'  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five<em>

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have gone for pizza." Derek reprimanded with a stern frown as he held the door open for his brunette partner.<p>

Breezing past him she sighed in relief upon entering her apartment, happy to be finally home and that much closer to her bed.

"I couldn't say 'no' to him, Derek." Emily countered firmly, shooting the man a look of frustration.

That was the _third_ time he'd told her that since they'd left the restaurant.

"It's bad enough that I wouldn't let him spend the night, besides I was hungry." she added with a shrug.

Morgan turned all the locks and slid the chain in its slot not failing to notice just how many deadbolts his partner had had installed. He shook his head, "I should've brought you straight home to bed."

Emily smirked at the dirty thoughts entering her mind at that particular statement but Morgan didn't appear to have noticed the sexual innuendo that accompanied his words.

Instead of bringing it up she rolled her eyes, "Please, Morgan if I didn't wanna go home you couldn't have made me."

His eyebrows rose, "Is that a challenge, Princess?" Derek questioned smoothly, dumping both their bags in her hall.

Emily arched her own slender brow and quipped right back, "If you think you're up to it."

He chuckled, shaking his head at her smirk, "Need anything before bed?"

She pressed her lips together in thought then popped them, nodding, "I think I'll have a shower."

Morgan's eyes filled with longing, "Ohhhh, that sounds good. I still smell like chlorine."

Pulling off her coat, Emily quirked a finger at him in a 'come hither' motion and ordered, "Follow me, Sir. I will show you the way."

As she led them up her stairs, Morgan unconsciously pressed his hand to the small of her back ensuring her safe accession to the next level.

The intimate action brought a smile to her lips.

"Here ya go." Emily led him into a very large, stone floored bathroom. Glass shower to the left and a large, deep bath tub up ahead. Sink and mirror on his right.

Derek whistled slow, "Damn..." this place even _looked_ expensive.

He often forgot that his raven haired partner had money. She never brought attention to it, never flaunted it. In fact if they didn't spend so much time together outside work he'd never be able to guess.

"This is nice."

Emily grinned, sighing contentedly, "Yeah...I kinda like it." she quipped with a nod of satisfaction. Then she pointed to the shelves to the left of the bath tub, "Towels are in there. Take as long as you want."

"Hey?" Derek turned, catching her wrist before she could leave, "Thanks."

Emily frowned, "For what?"

He smirked at her, "For not fighting me when I told you I was staying tonight."

She laughed lightly, shaking her head, "Honestly, I'd appreciate the company tonight." Emily confessed with a small smile, "And thanks, Derek. Declan really enjoyed himself tonight." she moved her free hand to the one clasping her wrist and squeezed, "I know it couldn't have been easy."

He shook his head, "It actually was." Derek countered with an easy smile, "It's crazy how much alike Tom and Declan are. They really look like father and son."

Emily giggled, "I know right?" then she shrugged, "Got lucky."

Derek narrowed his eyes. He really wanted to ask if she and Tom had a past relationship but he was almost afraid of the answer he'd receive. Watching them tonight, it had actually made him quite jealous.

Tom Kohler had broken down every single one of Emily Prentiss' walls of protection. He knew every detail about her life and career. He'd even known about her past with Doyle and her faked death. It appeared that Tom knew Emily better than Derek did and that, well that made him pretty green with envy.

He was afraid to push her though. Really it was none of his business but not knowing was driving him insane!

"Derek?" Emily called softly, a concerned frown on her face.

He was staring at her strangely.

"You alright?"

He blinked when the hand previously holding his squeezed his arm, "Uh...what? Yeah, I'm fine..." he shrugged, "...just tired."

She _so_ didn't believe him but she'd let it go for now.

"Alright then. Enjoy your shower." Emily sent him a tired but still dazzling smile before moving to the door, "And, Derek?" she called turning back, "Please make yourself at home?"

He grinned at her, "Careful what you wish for, Princess." and winked.

Emily laughed, the sound of it warming his heart as she slipped from the room and left him to it.

Inhaling deeply, Morgan placed his hands on his hips and surveyed the bathroom once more then he closed his eyes and blew out a loaded sigh.

* * *

><p>In hindsight, Emily realised as she stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later, that a bath would've been a much gentler idea. The powerful spray from her fabulous shower head was incredibly painful on her bruised chest as it beat down upon her and her head was now pounding again from the steam and heat <em>but<em> she felt much cleaner and no longer smelled of chlorine so no regrets.

Throwing on a pair of sweats and a tank top, Emily blasted her hair mostly dry and then tied it back.

Her bed was calling to her but she had a guest so it would have to wait until she knew he was settled.

She was a nice hostess like that.

Yanking open her bedroom door, Emily breezed out, and down the hall intent on getting herself some hot chocolate before bed but ran right into a more or less naked Derek Morgan exiting the bathroom.

Emily stopped short just before she crashed into his naked and glistening chest.

"Whoa, hey there." Derek greeted with that charming smile of his.

She swallowed hard and whispered, "Hi." waving pathetically as she desperately tried to pull her gaze from his body to his face before he noticed.

She met his eyes to find him smirking smugly at her.

Emily cursed. _Too late_. Oh well, might as well make the most of it then.

Inhaling deeply, she cocked a hip and placed a hand there then quite boldly dragged her eyes over his partially naked form with appreciative sultry orbs.

Derek placed his hands on his hips, "Enjoyin' the view, Emily?"

She darted her eyes up to his briefly then went back to staring, "Uh-huh." Emily drawled with a casual shrug, "But uh...is there a particular reason why you're gallivanting around my house wearing only a towel?" the brunette questioned with a perfectly arched brow and a coy smirk.

Derek's smirk grew sheepish and he jerked a thumb behind him to the stairs, "Left ma go-bag downstairs."

"Oh—" Emily laughed loudly at his expense then patted his chest, "Stay put, I'll get it." she then pointed to the room across from hers, "That's yours for the night."

He nodded at her but didn't move, instead he stayed where he was and watched her walk away.

"What are you doing, Morgan?" she queried over her shoulder, feeling his gaze burning into the back of her.

Derek smirked and boldly stated, "Just enjoyin' the view."

Emily paused, rolled her eyes at his juvenile antics and then continued on to the stairs. If asked, she would not deny the extra sway she gave her hips for his viewing pleasure.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Emily greeted with a smile, glancing up from her whisking when her partner entered her kitchen now fully clothed in sweats and a white t-shirt.<p>

He leaned curiously towards the jug of something she was whisking away at, "What ya makin'?"

"Hot chocolate." she answered with a grin and gleam of excitement in her dark eyes.

Derek laughed, sliding into a stool at her kitchen Island counter.

"Want some?"

He nodded eagerly, "Please." Derek glanced at his watch checking the time then requested, "Oh, Em you don't have any..." but trailed off when he looked up to find her waving a bag of mini marshmallows at him with a smirk.

"I know you well, Derek Morgan." Emily stated quite smugly.

A gentle smile graced his lips and Derek nodded slow, "Yes, you do." he agreed gazing at her with intense dark orbs, boring into her own.

Emily's smirk faltered and her breath caught in her throat. It irked her how his eyes always seemed to do that; steal her breath and that god damn smile of his could stop her heart.

Swallowing hard and clearing her throat, Emily tore her gaze away from his and turned around going back to the hot chocolate, popping it back in the microwave before adding the mini marshmallows as the finishing touch.

"Voila!" She grinned, proudly presenting him with his steaming mug of chocolate and melted marshmallow goodness, "And you say I'm hopeless in the kitchen." Emily quipped with a click of her tongue.

"Emily Prentiss..." Derek laughed, shaking his head at her, "...you are one hell of a woman."

She smiled at him, as she slid onto the stool on his left, "Why thank you."

Turning to her he noticed the absence of marshmallows in her own mug and tilted his head.

"Where's the mallows?" Derek queried, frowning at her drink like it was all wrong.

Emily scrunched up her face, "I don't like them that much, prefer peppermint."

He stared at her incredulous, "How can you not like mallows? Alright, now you're just a _strange_ woman."

"Hey!" she cried smacking him on the arm in mock outrage but there was a smirk twisting her lips, "l resent that—well no..." Emily sighed, chuckling, "...I actually agree with you. Maybe just—just a little."

Derek smirked widely at her and asked, "Why do you have 'em then?" nodding to his own marshmallows, "If you don't like 'em."

She shrugged and looking away answered quietly, "I know _you_ like them."

His eyes widened and then narrowed and then he looked away too, scrubbing a hand down his face.

Emily felt her cheeks flush with colour and she shook her head, swallowing nervous laughter.

"Thank you." Derek whispered softly, one hand coming to rest on her back.

Emily turned to him with widened eyes and shrugged, "No problem." she whispered back, smiling softly at him.

Clearing his throat a little uncomfortable, Derek squirmed on his stool and then nudged her lightly, "So, I gotta ask...you and this Tom guy?"

Emily snorted, "Tom guy?" she echoed with an amused smile, giggling.

"Yeah, Tom guy."

Swallowing her giggles, Emily shrugged casually and cleared her throat, "What about him?"

"What's the story there?" Derek wondered, looking down at his mug.

Emily arched her brows, "Story? Um...there isn't one—well, nothing special anyway."

"How long you known 'im?" Derek pressed, glancing sideways at her, eyes slightly narrowed.

She looked upward, "Um...wow, fifteen years now."

His eyes bulged and he breathed a quiet, "Damn..." before he could stop himself.

Emily chuckled, "I know right? Longest running relationship I've ever had." she admitted with a grimace, brows creased, "Wow. Huh...that's really quite sad, isn't it?"

Derek shrugged, "Not really. Better than me."

"That is true." Emily drawled with a teasing smirk, "Thanks, Morgan. I feel less pathetic now that I know there's someone _more_ pathetic than I."

He mock glared at her, "Hardy. Har. Har. You're hilarious, Prentiss. You should be a comedian."

Looping an arm around his shoulders she leaned against him, still smirking, "Oh, c'mon! We're both as pathetic as the other, you know that. Married to our jobs, no social life outside the members of our team..."

Derek turned his head to meet her eyes with amused laughter and they both startled at the sudden intoxicating proximity their faces were now at.

He inhaled slowly and wished he hadn't. She smelled _good_.

"You smell good."

Emily blinked in surprise and her arm slipped from around his shoulders.

Derek winced. Did he seriously just blurt that out?

Then she smirked slowly, "Um...thank you." and laughed, "I honestly thought I'd never rid myself of the smell of chlorine."

He grimaced at that and nodded, "I feel ya there."

Narrowing her eyes, Emily leaned close again and sniffed, "Well, you smell good too so I'd say you succeeded."

He smirked widely at her and she grinned lazily.

They fell silent again then, enjoying one another's company while drinking their comforting hot chocolates.

"We're just friends." Emily disclosed suddenly, turning to look him in the eye, "Tom and I. Well, I mean there was that one time our first New Year together but that was it." she laughed loudly and covered her face, "There wasn't much of that kinda chemistry if you know what I mean."

Derek smirked, the tightness in his chest easing completely at her assurance and he tried not to laugh.

Emily on the other hand was hysterical.

"It was disastrous!" she exclaimed loudly, shaking her head, "At least what I remember of it. We were incredibly drunk, which could've been the problem I guess but we never tried again."

Derek laughed with her, relief shinning in his eyes but for what particular reason he really didn't want to acknowledge in that moment.

"We _are_ engaged though." She blurted out with a casual shrug.

Derek's head whipped around with wide eyes, "Excuse me?"

But she was giggling again and shaking her head, "At least as far as his family are concerned we are." Emily levelled him with a roll of her eyes, "It's a long story."

Eyebrows arching, Derek exhaled, "One I'll be happy to hear about tomorrow."

Hand to her chest—which did not appreciate her brief burst of laughter—Emily eyed him suspiciously, "Why'd you ask?" she questioned, orbs narrow and demanding, "About Tom and I?"

He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, "He seems important to you and I wanted to know why."

Smirking, Emily gave him a playful nudge, "Were you jealous, Derek Morgan?" she quipped teasingly but he tensed up and looked down, hastily bringing his mug to his lips in response. Emily stilled.

Her eyes widened steadily and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' before she averted her eyes too.

Silence fell then but it was no longer comfortable and familiar. It was tense and thick and full of unspoken things.

Swallowing hard, Emily queried softly, and hesitant, "Why...were you jealous, Derek?"

"I..." Derek heaved a sigh and shook his head, "...don't really know."

"Yes you do." she countered immediately, eyes sure and voice oozing confidence.

Derek glanced at her fleetingly—that damn eyebrow of hers arched in that annoyingly knowing manner—and he felt naked and exposed and much too vulnerable under her scrutinising gaze but pressed on anyway, "He knows so much about your life, Em. He's raising Declan with you, he knew Louise." her partner paused, averting his gaze, jaw clenching, "He knew about your past with Doyle."

She winced, looking down at her hands.

Derek shrugged, knuckles white around his mug, "He knows you better than I do."

Emily's eyes widened and her face softened, "Oh, Derek..." she breathed, her hands leaving the warmth of her mug to encase his forearm, "...I wouldn't go _that_ far. Sure he's known me a long time and yes, he's aware of my Interpol, CIA past but—"

She squeezed his arm pointedly and he looked up at her again.

Smiling, Emily concluded, "But he's not you, Derek and I don't think you know how important that is."

Derek remained silent and simply took her hands from his arm and held them tightly in his own.

Gazing into his eyes with dark, reflective, deep orbs, Emily sought incredulously, "Derek, after everything, are you actually telling me that you still don't know how much you mean to me?"

He didn't know how to respond. Her eyes were pleading and desperate and simmering with growing anger and frustration. He knew, he really did but he doubted it sometimes only because she meant oh-so much to him as well.

At a loss for any words to say, Derek did what his heart was telling him was right.

He kissed her.

* * *

><p>He was kissing her.<p>

Emily couldn't breathe. She, in all seriousness, could not remember how to breathe. His lips were on hers and they were soft and smooth and tasted like hot chocolate and marshmallows.

As stunned as she was by his bold and unexpected action, she'd kissed him back almost immediately and with matching urgency. It was more than she'd imagined.

Turning on the stool, Derek slid his left hand down her side and around her back, inching her closer while his right encased her cheek.

She tasted like hot chocolate and peppermint. Her lips were softer than he'd imagined and he begged for more, dragging his tongue across her lower lip seeking entry.

Emily eagerly obliged as she pushed her hands up his chest and snaked them around his neck pulling him down as she slid off her stool and pressed herself against him.

When they finally managed to pry their lips apart minutes later chests were heaving and lips were swollen and eyes were simmering with desire.

"Huh..." Emily whispered gulping in some desperately needed air to her lungs, "That was unexpected."

Derek smirked but it was a little less confident than normal, "Yeah I—"

Emily swallowed his words with another kiss and then, teeth worrying her bottom lip, stated with a cringe, "We really shouldn't have done that."

Derek dipped his head and she fell back onto her stool again, resting her forehead against his.

"But I'm glad we did." she added quietly, lifting her head and opening her eyes with a hesitant smile, "Are you...glad?"

Smiling, Derek cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers once more whispering against them, "I've wanted to do that for a while now."

"Mmmm..." Emily swallowed thickly and kissed him once more before she pulled away with a start, her entire demeanor changing in an instant, "That was—it was wrong. We shouldn't—I...it wasn't—we just needed to get it out of our systems and that is all. Nothing more."

Derek blinked in surprise, shaking his head, "Wait, what?"

"I didn't mean anything." Emily insisted standing to her feet and tucking stray hair behind her ears, "Goodnight, Derek." she said in passing as she quickly retreated upstairs with her mug.

Derek flinched when he heard her door slam closed loudly, the noise bouncing off the walls around him, "Shit." he cursed, shaking his head at himself and then he got a little angry at her too.

What the hell had just happened?

**~CM~**

Emily awoke with a start and a sharp cry, bolting upright in her bed. She clutched at her side with her hands feeling for her scar through the thin material of her tank top and was actually relieved to run her fingers across the raised line. It was a hell of a lot better than wood.

Sweat littered her skin and she moved one hand to her chest just trying to catch her breath. She knew it, she _knew_ her night would be plagued with nightmares.

Just when she was beginning to escape them.

Pushing back the sheets she moved to her en-suite on shaking legs and splashed her face with cold water, breathing deeply then looking up she stared at her reflection in the large mirror. Even _she_ could detect the fear in her own eyes and Emily thoroughly despised its unrelenting presence. It infuriated her to no end that the son of a bitch that damn near stole her life from her still had this effect on her; paralysing and suffocating effect.

The images from her sleep flashed through her mind and her stomach churned.

"God..." Emily breathed, voice thick and laced with exhaustion as she clutched the rim of the sink. Closing her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose and forced the nightmare from her mind with steely determination.

With another breath she opened them again and a scream tore through her throat when she met the cerulean blue's of a man she had hoped to never see again.

He was haunting her and, even from the grave, still managed to screw with her.

Emily squeezed her eyes closed and inhaled before slowly opening them, gasping when he was still there staring at her.

With another shriek, Emily spun around to face him but he was gone.

The door burst open with a crash and Emily screamed again.

"What happened?" Derek demanded urgently, eyes sweeping the room, gun in hand.

Emily jumped a mile and spun back to him, hands on her chest, "AH! Derek!"

He swept the room again, gun clutched tightly but found no threat, only his partner, shaken, "Emily, what happened?" he asked for a second time, tucking his gun into the waistband of his sweats.

"N-nothing I—" she shook her head, swallowing hard, "I'm just a little uh...a little jumpy."

Derek's eyes narrowed, hands hovering over her upper arms and stated surely, "You don't get jumpy, Emily."

"Yes I do." Emily countered shakily, pulling her hair from its tie and pushing her trembling hands through the thick locks, "I-I really do."

Derek took a step closer and stilled her, "Hey?" he whispered dipping his head to meet her eyes and asked for a third time, "What. Happened?"

Emily shook her head, hands still in her hair, "Night-nightmare. I'm fine."

He sighed heavily and pulled her into his arms.

She instantly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

"It's okay, you're okay." Derek promised placing a kiss to the crown of her head.

Emily merely pressed herself closer to him and held on tighter fingers digging into his back, "Derek?"

"Hm...?"

She pulled back to look up at him with a sheepish grimace, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"You're—" Derek chuckled deeply shaking his head, "You are a strange woman."

"Shut up." she pouted with a cute frown pushing him away by the hips, "Don't be mean."

He moved his hands to her face with a concerned frown and sought, "You okay, Princess?" stroking her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

Emily pressed her lips together and furrowed her brow, "I...I don't know. I guess I-I'm fine." then she nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." she assured him quite unconvincingly, "Go back to bed, Morgan."

"If you're sure?" Derek queried, reluctant to leave her side, "Cause I can stay."

"No, I'm fine." Emily insisted moving out of his reach and wrapping her arms tightly around her middle, "Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

He moved to the bathroom door but turned back around, pointing behind him, "I am just across the hall if you need me."

Emily sent him a grateful smile and nodded, "I know. Thank you."

Derek smiled back at her, "Always. Goodnight."

"Or morning." she added lightly guiding him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, "Considering it's nearly two am."

He looked at the alarm clock she was pointing too and smirked, "Right." Derek squeezed her hand and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek, "Goodnight, Princess."

Emily squeezed his hand back and whispered, "Night, Derek."

* * *

><p>Derek couldn't sleep. He'd been lying in bed awake for the last thirty minutes and nothing.<p>

He was worried about his partner. Emily Prentiss did not get jumpy and she didn't scare easily but in that bathroom she'd looked terrified. More afraid than he'd ever seen her before.

He just wished he could help her but she kept pushing him away whenever he got too close; on the plane coming home, downstairs in her kitchen, and then again in the bathroom.

She just wouldn't let him all the way in and it was frustrating! How the hell was he supposed to help her if she wouldn't _let him_?

"Derek?"

He flinched at the sound of her voice and turned towards the door, which was now open.

"Sorry I-I knocked." Emily mumbled meekly, jerking a thumb behind her.

He hadn't heard it.

"You okay?" Derek questioned urgently, sitting up in bed and squinting in the darkness.

"Um..." She chuckled but he was convinced it sounded more like a soft sob.

Emily shook her head, "No, not really." she confessed shuffling closer to the bed, "Do-do you mind if—I hate to ask but...can I crash in here with you?"

Derek smirked into the darkness, "It _is_ your house, Princess. You can pretty much do whatever you like."

She didn't respond.

His smirk fell.

Pushing the sheet down, Derek held out his hand to her and ordered gently, "C'mere."

Emily obediently did as told, slipping in beside him and yanking the sheet up to her chin.

Derek lay down beside her, as close as he could get and promised quietly, "I'm right here, Em. Try and get some sleep, alright?"

She simply shifted closer in response.

**~CM~**

Derek jerked when a foot connected quite stingingly with his right leg beneath the comforter.

Groaning as he was rudely pulled from his peaceful slumber, Morgan shook his head and blinked, squeezing his eyes tightly closed before rubbing at them in agitation. He glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table and his brow furrowed; it was just after 5:30 am. Guess he just wasn't getting sleep tonight.

Exhaling sharply, Derek fell back into the soft pillow and closed his eyes. He scratched his chest lazily and prepared to fall blissfully back to sleep before his brain registered that he awoke for a reason so focusing his hazy mind he concentrated on his surroundings and that's when he heard it.

A soft whimper and the sound of laboured breathing.

Immediately awake, Derek shot up—the comforter falling from his upper body—and sharply turned to the body on his right.

"Emily?" he called her name gently, voice hoarse and sleep coated, "Em?"

His partner continued with her restless slumber; twitching every now and again, breathing increasingly more laboured and heaving.

Placing his hand on her arm, Derek shook her, "Emily?" he called more forcefully sensing her distress, "Emily wake up!"

A small gasp of pain passed the brunettes lips before she shot sharply upright, gasping and heaving with wild fearful eyes.

"Em...?" Derek breathed in alarm, eyes wide in the darkness.

Emily blinked repeatedly, clutching the sheets to her chest with one hand, the right fisting them at her side. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed, trying to gather her bearings and catch her breath but when she opened them again he was right there, in front of her, inches from her face.

He was so close she could feel his breath on her skin and she couldn't stop the scream that ripped through her throat, her trembling and sweat covered body flying back into the headboard in fright.

"Whoa!" Derek gasped watching her fly back, her scream so terror filled that his heart had actually stopped in his chest and he'd made for his weapon again before stopping himself.

The reality that no actual threat was near forgotten in his need to protect her.

"Hey?" he touched her arm and she shrieked, head whipping around till her panicked eyes found his face.

"It's just me." Derek assured her gently, stroking the skin of her hand, "Em, it's me. You're alright, you were just dreamin'."

Emily swallowed hard, mouth falling open and her stinging eyes welled with tears, "I—" her voice cracked, breaking under the strain of the baseball sized lump in her aching throat, "I..."

Derek shook his head, "Ssshh." he quieted her, fingers sliding up her arm, "It's alright."

Emily bit down on her bottom lip as a sob tried to force its way free but she couldn't contain it. In that moment she was so utterly terrified she didn't give a flying fuck how weak she looked. Instead she let it out, sobbing loudly and violently—it shook her whole frame—before falling into Derek with a broken cry.

With wide, stunned eyes Derek caught his partner when she fell into him, carefully taking her down with him as he fell onto his back; her head tucked under his chin, arms between their chests. He wrapped his arms securely around her terribly trembling form and just squeezed.

He'd never—in the six years he'd known and worked with her—had he ever seen Emily Prentiss so shockingly terrified.

"Emily..." he breathed in shock, slowly running his hands up and down her back.

She was shaking and her chest was heaving and as he listened more intently he realised she was hyperventilating.

She was having a panic attack.

Pushing her out of his arms again he sat them both up, flicking on the bedside lamp and sharply called her name, "Emily! Hey, girl, look at me." Derek demanded sternly and she instantly did abandoning her frantic searching of the room. "You gotta breathe, Princess. Just hold my hands..." he gripped her pale ones tightly, "...squeeze them, Emily and take deep breaths."

She followed his instructions, never once severing their eye contact until her breathing returned to normal and the trembling lessened.

"Okay..." Derek whispered, unable to even force her an encouraging smile, "There ya go. You good?"

She nodded jerkily.

Derek closed his eyes in relief, "Good." he whispered pulling her towards him again; one arm around her neck so the left side of her head pressed into his cheek, "Okay."

He placed his lips to her temple and closed his eyes, trying to calm his own racing heart.

Emily's fingers gripped his shirt tightly but she couldn't close her eyes, they kept darting around the room looking for her invisible attacker. Breathing deeply and trying to shake it off, she dropped her forehead to his chest.

Derek kissed her hair and slowly lay back down again, taking her with him, "Emily?"

The brunette blinked when she heard her name, her senses returning all at once and she quickly sat up, turning her back on him, "Oh, god sorry! I—I'm...so sorry."

Frowning, Derek pushed himself up too, "You don't have to apologise, Emily."

Shaking her head, she sighed in frustration.

Inching closer, Derek touched her arm lightly, "Hey? I didn't know you were still havin' nightmares."

"I'm not." Emily shook her head again, "Not for a while now but..."

Derek tilted his head and urged softly, "But what, Em?"

She smiled at that, just a little then angled her body to face him more, "But he was there." Emily answered quietly, feeling just the tiniest bit stupid, "In the darkness I mean. He was waiting for me."

Derek's eyes closed again and he sighed, kicking himself. He should've pushed her on that harder.

Emily released a bitter laugh, rolling her eyes, "Darkness again. Doesn't give me much hope for the afterlife."

His frown returning, Derek took hold of her elbow and tugged so she'd meet his eyes, "Emily, have you ever considered that maybe the reason you only see darkness is 'cause it ain't your time yet?"

Her big brown eyes filled with more tears and Derek couldn't discern why; she either didn't believe him or she hoped he was right.

"Maybe, God didn't want ya to getting too comfortable there."

Emily laughed lightly, breathless, at that and Derek smiled at the sound.

"That's better." he whispered, gently brushing a stray tear away with his thumb.

Emily bit down on her lip as his closeness became impossible to ignore and swallowed hard, "I'm sorry I woke you...again." she added with a grimace.

"It's okay." Derek assured her right away, "This is exactly why I stayed."

Emily smiled gratefully, her hand appearing over his between them, "Thank you." she whispered softly.

Derek's eyes dropped to her lips and his chest tightened as the memory of their kiss assaulted his mind and from the way Emily swallowed her mind was in the same place.

Clearing his throat before they got themselves into more trouble, Derek leaned away, moving towards the headboard and resting his back against it.

Emily closed her eyes and exhaled in relief when he put that distance between them. She literally couldn't remember how to breathe when they were that close.

"You wanna talk about it?" Derek questioned suddenly, "'Cause I don't mind listenin'."

Emily's face clouded over with uncertainty, "I..."

His hand appeared on her back and he was even more determined to make her talk when he felt her trembling still, "I can take it, Em."

* * *

><p>Still the picture of uncertainty, Emily pushed herself back to rest against the headboard, making sure they didn't touch when she got there.<p>

"Okay..." the brunette breathed shakily, biting her lip, "It always starts with a memory." the barest hint of a smile tugged at her lips, "One of the few good ones I have of my time as Lauren Reynolds."

Derek stiffened beside her but taking a breath, he forced his muscles to relax again and concentrated on her voice.

"Um..." Emily bit down on her lip as she snuck a sidelong glance at her partner, "...we were in the back yard. It was a Sunday and Ian took the day off, dismissed Louise and most of his staff." that small smile was back on her lips again as her mind threw her back to that time, "Declan was playing on the grass and...Ian and I were sitting at the table on the patio; I was reading and he was doing the crossword puzzle and suduko from the paper."

Derek had to suppress the shudder that her light laughter elicited in him, clenching his jaw against it.

"We'd had a lazy morning and he'd even made brunch himself." Emily continued with a fond smile permanently twisting her lips, "Declan...he had this remote controlled helicopter that he just adored!" she gushed lovingly, sounding truly like a mother.

Derek turned to her then, the love and adoration she felt for the boy shinning clearly on her face and he smiled; happy that she looked happy in that moment.

Emily turned her head, meeting his gaze with a new light in her dull orbs, "He got it for Christmas and it was his favourite thing on earth. He played with it every single day, never put it down despite the difficulty he had actually controlling it." she laughed again ad it was genuine and sincere and filled with amusement, "He hadn't had much luck with flying the thing yet."

Derek couldn't help but see the image in his own head; the three of them in the back yard together, relaxed and content. The small four year old blonde haired, blue eyed cutie he'd saw on that fake passport trying and failing to get that copter in the air.

It brought a smile of amusement to his own lips.

"He finally did that afternoon and he was so overjoyed." Emily spoke up again, eyes alight and smile serene, "He was so proud of himself. He started yelling for us to look—" her voice caught in her throat then and Derek blinked the image fading from his mind.

"Emily?"

She looked back at him again, her eyes filled with tears but she was still smiling, "That day, in the yard, was the first time he called me "mom" and I don't think he meant too." she informed him with a watery smile, "He just—he was so excited and he squealed, "Mommy, Daddy look!" with the biggest grin on his face." Emily chuckled then, to try and mask a sob but it only half worked.

Derek's heart ached for her and he reached for her hand, "Emily..." he whispered not really knowing what else to say.

She smiled at him with that watery smile and tried to laugh, "It broke my heart, Derek. It was then, that day that I knew I had to save him. I couldn't let him become—" her voice cracked and she looked away with a shuddering breath.

"Hey?" Derek whispered, reaching out to turn her face back to him, "You did save him, Emily."

Emily cleared her throat and shook her head, "Yeah...but that's getting off topic." she used her free hand to swipe away at her fallen tears before pushing on, "Um...we watched it fly and Declan was giggling like mad. Ian reached over and took my hand in his."

Derek clenched his jaw once again, getting his teeth. He really had to get over this.

"Then he brought it to his lips and whispered—" Emily's voice broke again and she closed her eyes tightly but that only made the memory more vivid, "He told me...that he loves me and right when he dropped our hands to his chest and we turn back to Declan the memory ends and someone grabs my hand."

Derek frowned when she stopped and he snuck a glance.

Her expression had changed now, it looked more tortured and confused, almost hurt, "It's Doyle and he starts dragging me away and Ian is yelling my name and then they disappear and so does the house and the yard and I'm in that god damn warehouse again and—" she sucked in a shaky breath and sobbed turning away from him again.

"Hey..." Derek whispered reaching out with his free hand, cupping her cheek and turning her head gently, "...it's okay. You're safe here."

Emily pressed her trembling lips together and the fear returned to her once again dull orbs, "He—Doyle always asks me the same thing, "Why? Why did you let it happen? How could you do that to them?" and I never understand what he's talking about until..." she swallowed hard and Derek's eyes widened as he watched the little colour left drain from her face.

"...until I look past him and—and I see them."

"See who, Emily?" Derek encouraged gently, his thumb stroking the skin of her cheek.

"Me and-and him—Ian. Us from that day in the yard." Emily replied, her tortured expression filling with disgust, "We're—they're all dead and their bodies are slumped against the wall and they're all staring at me." another sob tore through her throat, "Declan's dead! And then Doyle—" her eyes snapped closed and she flinched in pain, "Then he stakes me and I always wake up."

Derek closed his eyes, "I am so sorry, Emily."

She laughed hysterically, shaking her head and making him drop his hand, "It's crazy right?"

"No." Derek countered instantly, "It's not and I know you know it's not."

"Hmm..." She hummed in reply then hesitantly opened her mouth, "It...it didn't end there tonight though."

Her voice was so quiet, Derek almost missed the whisper, "What do you mean?"

Emily drew in another shaking breath, "When...when I opened my eyes I was under water."

Derek didn't appear all that surprised by her admission, he merely nodded encouragingly.

"I was in that pool and Doyle was dragging me further and further down and—" Her face contorted with pain, "Declan was there too and I was trying to get to him. To save him but Doyle wouldn't let me go and I couldn't breathe and I could feel my heart slowing and..." she stopped, closing her eyes again and biting down on her bottom lip.

Taking a breath, Emily raised her head and angled her body completely toward her partner, "The bullet came out of nowhere." she whispered, staring him in the eye, "It hit Doyle and he let me go and then..." a gentle smile pulled her lips and softened her face, "Someone took my hand and pulled me to the surface."

Derek tilted his head, wondering.

Emily's smile widened and her right hand found its way to his face, caressing his jaw, fingers trailing down his neck before returning to his cheek, "It was you, Derek. You saved me."

Derek closed his eyes at that and dropped his forehead to hers, "And thank god I did." he trailed his fingers up her arm and neck, brushing the hair from her face and cupping her right cheek.

"No-one had ever saved me before tonight."

* * *

><p>"Emily..." Derek whispered her name, his voice thick and brow creased deeply.<p>

Squeezing her eyes more tightly closed, Emily slipped her hand to the back of his neck and inched closer, "Derek..." she whispered back before their lips made, hesitant and electric contact.

Derek's hand fell from her face and snaked around her back instead, pulling her body closer to his. The hand holding hers yanked it behind his back, never letting go while their tongues explored and fought the same fight all over again.

Emily rose up on her knees, arm sliding right around his neck to clutch at his shoulder on the other side and before either one really knew what was happening Emily was straddling him, hands clutching at his face while Derek's arms wrapped tightly around her slender waist, hands running up and down her back.

Emily dragged her fingers down his chest and back up to his face before she wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding against him.

Easily responding to her touch, Derek's fingers traced up and down her thighs before finding the hem of her black tank top and pushing it up so he could feel the soft skin of her back.

When the kiss that would never end finally did both were breathless, and completely at a loss for how the hell they'd ended up in their current positions.

"Um..." Emily gasped, biting her lip, "Huh, wow."

"Mmm..." Derek nodded his agreement, "...wow."

Laughing lightly, Emily pushed her hair behind her ears and looked down, shaking her head at herself, "Um...I uh...we can't—"

"You said that already." Derek cut in, sounding bitter and frustrated, "Downstairs, when you ran away from me."

Emily cringed, "I'm sorry. I panicked and with good reason! What...what are we doing, Derek?" she asked breathlessly, darkened eyes full of lust and desire and trepidation.

Derek shook his head, hungry eyes trailing up her body to her face, "I...have no idea." he replied honestly, "But I'm enjoyin' it."

Emily smiled at his grin, "Yeah..." then she registered the pain and grimaced, "Ow."

Derek frowned, all the previous want and longing vanishing from his darkened brown orbs in an instant, replaced by concern and apprehension, "You okay?" he queried uncertainly.

Emily nodded once, "Yeah." but her voice was hoarse and pained.

Derek's frowned deepened but he didn't say a word, flipping her gently onto her back instead.

Emily caught him by the shoulders, suspending him above her, "Der..." she breathed desperately, pleading.

"Not like this." Derek retorted, voice pleading with her too, "I want this. You have no idea how much I want this, Emily but not this way."

Her face fell but her eyes filled with painful understanding.

"Hey?" he whispered, tilting her chin up, "I _want_ _you_, Emily Prentiss do not doubt that but...I want all of you and tonight..." he shook his head, anger flashing in his eyes, "...tonight he has you too."

Emily's eyes flew closed and her chest tightened as that cold, paralysing fear creeped up her spine, the nightmares forcing themselves to the forefront of her mind.

"I don't like to share." Derek quipped with a smirk but she was already gone again, falling into the dark abyss that threatened to swallow her whole much too often.

He could see it, when she opened her eyes again and met his. It was all there; the fear and terror, uncertainty and pain. The shame and the guilt. All the things he'd seen in her eyes before he'd lost her from his life.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed brokenly, covering her eyes with her right hand.

Derek rolled off of her and took her by the wrist, pulling her against his chest, "No."

"Yes!" Emily cried in outrage, "I want to forget, I need to forget him and I was going to use you to do it."

"Look at me." he commanded sternly and when she did the amount of guilt swimming in her glistening orbs hurt his heart, "It's okay."

"It's not okay!" Emily countered loudly, shaking her head, "That's not how I ever imagined our first time happening."

Despite the seriousness of their discussion, Derek couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips, "You imagined it?" his smirk widened, "Emily Prentiss have you been dreamin' about me?"

She shook her head slowly and sobbed out, "_Really_ not the time, Morgan."

Her reversion back to his second name had Derek panicking; she was pulling away from him again and he had to stop her.

"Okay, c'mere." he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her half onto his chest, "I'm sorry, I'm here."

But she fought his hold, "Maybe I should just go back to my room I—"

"No!" Derek barked, harsher than intended, "Don't-don't pull away Em please? Don't shut me out."

Emily paused, weight on her elbows just staring at him.

"He can't hurt you, Emily." Derek whispered completely serious once again, "Doyle can't hurt you anymore."

The fear in her eyes intensified and she visibly trembled, "Sometimes—on nights like this— I think he _can_."

Derek firmly shook his head, "Ian Doyle is dead, Emily and I know he's still in your head but that's as far as his reach can go." he assured her with undeniable certainty, "He is cold, dead and buried and he will never lay a hand on you again. That's a fact."

Biting down on her trembling lip, Emily released a breathless sob, pushing her hands through her hair, "I thought I'd gotten him out of my head."

Derek caught her hand in mid-air, linking their fingers together, "There's always gonna be times when he gets back in, Emily but I swear to you right now that if you _let me_... I will help you beat him back down and fight off the darkness. I swear to you Emily, I will be here to save you every god damn time."

Emily's heart skipped at beat in her chest, tears of relief and gratitude stinging her eyes and she just had to kiss him, chaste but loaded with emotion.

Derek kissed her back however fleeting then pulled her back down onto his chest where her shaking from was instantly overcome with sobs as every tear she'd been fighting escaped down her cheeks, staining his t-shirt she clutched tightly in her fist, left arm wrapped around her middle where her scar was aching.

"You just gotta let me in, Em." Derek whispered into her hair, kissing her head while he rubbed comforting circles into her back, "And I mean all the way. No exceptions." He stressed, encircling her completely with his arms, turning her body into his and shielding her from all the demons in the dark that were breaking her down, overturning all the progress she'd made. He held her tight, keeping her afloat.

"De-rek?" her broken voice called to him quietly.

"I'm right here, Princess." he promised automatically placing another kiss to her head.

"Please—please, don't let me go? Please?"

Derek's heart shattered at her sobbed request and he closed his burning eyes, "Never." he choked out past the lump in his aching throat, "Never did, never will." Derek promised sincerely as the first of many tears rolled down his cheek.

**~CM~**

* * *

><p><em>'Please review? I do love them so! Please? *smiles sweetly and bats eyelids* <em>**  
><strong>

_OH! Before I go, I gots a question. :) Tom, and his god damn last name! It's odd and unique and I've never heard it before let alone seen it on paper so I'm not sure how to spell it. I asked around on Twitter and used an example that radioactive460 gave me—thanks for that by the way. love ya!—but I honestly dunno how the hell you spell that god damn name!  
><em>

_If any of you have any idea then please feel free to share. :D It would be greatly appreciated.  
><em>

_Alright...*smiles brightly*...you can go review now. ;) hehe  
><em>

_I *heart* you all.  
>Rachel xoxo'<br>_


	6. Chapter 6

_'Hey, guys. No I'm not dead lol -almost but no- I am **so sorry** for the delay on all of my fics but I honestly I just...it can't be helped. This year has been exceptionally difficult for me. I suffer from depression which has gotten much worse this year and a developing anxiety disorder creeped up on me this year too, threw me hella off. My self harming has gotten...dangerous and I lost some people that meant the world too me. This year was very nearly my last, I almost didn't make it to my 19th birthday so...serious shit goin' on in the life of me lol._

_I hope you can all appreciate my struggles and understand that, although I'm trying -and I **really **am- recovery takes time and unfortunately depression can take over your life. It certainly has mine. But thankfully, it seems that the haze is lifting and I'm getting some focus back. This fic isn't the only one I've been able to start working on again so that's good news. :D  
><em>

_I decided to be honest with all of you because I love you guys, you've all really been a network of support and encouragement during one of the worst years of my life so thank you for that. I felt you deserved the truth, even though it's dark and twisted and hard, kinda scary too but...*shrugs*  
><em>

_**Please**, **please** know that if **any** of you ever need someone too talk too, to listen too you or if you ever need help please reach out too me. I love you guys and I want you too be happy, so don't be strangers :)__Also, I've decided to shorten the chapters for this fic so hopefully that will enable me to update faster.'_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six<em>

* * *

><p>Emily awoke slowly. The harsh sun light was streaming through the closed drapes and it stung her tired eyes behind heavy lids.<p>

She was still so tired and she hadn't even really woken yet. Her mind was groggy and her head felt full and achy, the way that was only caused by restless sleep and lots of tears. Cracking an eye, Emily registered that this _wasn't_ her bedroom and the events of last night following her nightmare hit her like a freight train.

"Oh, god." She croaked out in a groan, rolling over onto her front to bury her face in the nearest pillow. That, however, was a painfully horrid idea and Emily flipped back over with a hiss.

"Ow." Her chest hurt _more_ this morning. How was that fair?

She sat up with a groan and was happily surprised to find a glass of water and her prescription pain pills—which she hadn't collected yet—waiting for her on the bedside table. A soft smile pulled at her lips as she picked them up.

Derek Morgan, he could be so damn sweet.

"Oh, my god!" Emily gasped out suddenly, gagging on the pills. She'd kissed her partner last night! Well, technically _he_ had kissed her but she'd kissed back and who initiated it wasn't really that important.

Then they'd slept together. In the literal sense. Just slept, side by side.

She'd cried into his chest and he'd held her in his arms and she'd said _way_ too much.

Swallowing hard, Emily closed her eyes, "Oh, god..." she moaned lowly, pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead with a cringe. She'd effectively made an utter fool of herself.

Then of course, if the crying and the confessing wasn't humiliating enough...she'd gone and propositioned him for sex! That is if throwing herself at him then more or less begging him to allow her to _use_ him, can constitute propositioning.

It was desperate and pathetic and hurtful and just mortifying. Emily wasn't sure if she could face him ever again.

A part of her was actually hoping he would be gone whenever she decided to drag her aching self from this bed.

Her chest was really quite painful which didn't make sense; the meds were supposed to ease that up if she took them every four hours and considering how much sleep she got last night, the pain shouldn't be this bad already.

With another cringe, Emily slowly eased her stiff form out of bed and moved to her en-suite to brush her teeth. Then she eagerly slid her cold feet into the fluffy warmth slippers and pulled on her thin dressing gown, wrapping it tight around her body before venturing downstairs.

* * *

><p>The television was on, pretty loudly, and it sounded like...football? Was he really watching old football games at what time in the morning? Men and their god damn sports. How'd he even find a game?!<p>

Turning into her living room, Emily was fully prepared to tease the hell out of him but stopped short at how...comfortable he looked, sprawled out and laid back and completely at ease in her leather arm chair. There was a bag of chips in his lap and a beer in his hand and—wait, beer?! What the...?

"Beer?" Emily demanded of him, disapproval lacing her tone as she stormed over, "Morgan, what are you doing?" she moved her hands to her hips, stopping in front of the TV and arching one elegant brow.

Derek swallowed hard, startled by her sudden presence, "What—good mornin' to you too sunshine." He drawled back with a lazy grin.

Emily remained unamused, "Don't be cute, Derek Morgan. Not only are you eating my chips and drinking my beer but you're doing it at a much too early hour of the morning." The brunette reprimanded tightly, not really all that unhappy with him if she were honest. But she was embarrassed and uncomfortable and it was making her feel awkward and nervous and so, in order to cover that up, she was being unreasonable. Most definitely overreacting and maybe possibly being borderline bitchy. It was a defence mechanism, sue her.

"Whoa!" Derek breathed, eyes growing wider, eyebrows arched, "I'll replace 'em if ya want. I uh..." he pushed himself up in the chair eyeing her warily, "...didn't mean to overstep."

Emily inwardly cringed at the look on his face.

He frowned at her, stretching out to abandon the bottle on her coffee table, "I'm sorry."

She winced, closing her eyes and moving a hand to her forehead, "No...no I—" Emily dropped her hand and picked up the half empty bottle, handing it back to him, "Here, take that back and don't apologise alright?"

Derek arched an eyebrow at her, taking the beer from her without a word.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm all...groggy and tired and sore." Emily's face contorted with pain, "My chest is really killing me and I don't know why." She shot him a self-deprecating smirk, "Pain turns me into a bitch."

Derek's wary expression slowly evaporated and a cautious smile took its place, "I noticed that."

She stuck out her tongue petulantly.

He blinked in surprise, "Wow...very mature, Prentiss."

Emily mock glared, "Oh, shut up, Morgan."

Derek smirked, enjoying the return of their familiar, playful banter. He nodded at her chest, "As for the pain...its two o'clock, Em. In the afternoon."

Her eyes bulged and she snatched up his watch clad wrist. It really was just after two. "Oh my god! I can't believe I slept so long—_why_ didn't you wake me!" she exclaimed in annoyance, throwing away his wrist and giving him a smack across the shoulder.

"Whoa!" Derek held up his hands, "Whoa! Hey, now, easy there, Princess. I _tried_ to wake you up for your meds but..." a deep chuckle rumbled through his chest, "...woman, you were out cold."

Emily grimaced, rolling her tense shoulders, "Well, yesterday that was pretty accurate too."

His laughter ceased quite abruptly and so did his amusement.

Pushing her hands through her hair, she swallowed hard, features contorting again, "Um...wh-where are they?"

"Kitchen counter." Derek answered smoothly, rising up to follow when she headed that way, "But hey, Em didn't you take the two I left by your bed?"

Emily stopped abruptly, "Oh, yeah I...I did, yeah."

Derek's concern heightened, "Hey?" he whispered, reaching out to turn her around, "You okay? You seem...off."

Emily wrapped her arms around herself, lips compressed and nodded, humming in reply. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

Derek frowned in confusion and then he dropped his hands from her arms and looked away.

Last night, of course.

"Emily..." he began carefully, dipping his head to catch her eye, "...if this weirdness is about last night then—"

"My chest hurts." Emily interrupted, shaking her head at his words even though they were true, "That's all. It just really hurts."

Derek didn't believe her, initially but then he caught sight of the agonised grimace marring her face and decided that maybe they were both right.

"You just gotta give the meds time to kick in." He advised softly, keeping his voice low when she touched her head in pain.

Emily hissed, covering her temples with a moan, "My head's pounding." And it was beginning to make her dizzy.

Reaching out with both hands to steady her, Derek's brow creased deeply as he watched her then whispered a soft, "C'mere." pulling her into his chest.

Emily made to fight him but his embrace made her feel so much better she couldn't muster the will. His touch just sucked the tension from her muscles effortlessly and she inhaled deep, breathing him in.

At this particular moment in time, Emily held absolutely no desire to ever leave his arms.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry I was such a bitch." She mumbled into his chest, eyes still contently closed, "You didn't deserve it you...you've been so great."<p>

"It was nothin'." Derek responded with a shrug.

Emily lifted her head and leaned back to meet his eyes, "Derek, you picked up my prescription." She pointed out with a soft smile, "Without me having to ask."

He shrugged his shoulders again, "I washed your dishes too by the way." Derek informed her with a charming grin, "Well, I loaded 'em in the dishwasher 'n turned it on."

Emily's smile widened and she shook her head slow, "Well, _bravo._" She drawled sarcastically.

Derek narrowed his eyes at her teasing, "Excuse me, woman but I stocked your fridge too."

Her eyes cut to his and her eyebrows arched, "Oh, you did?"

"Uh-huh..." he drawled, clasping his hands together at the small of her back, "I don't mind. I like takin' care of you, it's nice." Derek admitted to her quietly, his dark eyes staring intently into hers.

Emily swallowed hard and drew in a slow breath. Was her heating on? Suddenly she felt as though she was burning up. "Um..." she licked her lips and abruptly became aware of how close they were standing; bodies pressed together with barely a breath between them.

"...I should go shower."

Derek released his hands with a sigh, "Sure uh...I'll make ya some food."

"You don't have too." Emily countered with a shake of her head, "Really, you've done enough. Um...wh-why, why don't you go home, Derek."

"Not gonna happen, Prentiss." He refused immediately, "I'm not leavin' you yet so why don't ya just tell me what ya want to eat. Make it easier for both of us 'n don't fight, yeah?"

Pressing her lips together, Emily arched one perfect brow at him and his tone before eventually relenting, "Alright, fine." She shrugged, glancing into her kitchen lazily, "If you insist, I guess I don't have much of a choice."

Derek shook her head with a smug smile, "You really don't. I can be stubborn too."

Emily snorted, "Oh, I know." She quipped with wide eyes, "Trust me I know."

"Cute." He declared witch a playful smirk, "You're cute."

She flashed him a smug grin and winked, "Oh, I know that too."

Derek rolled his eyes at her, "Alright, enough. Go shower."

Emily bit down on her lip with a giggle, "Okay but first uh...I know it's the afternoon and all _but_..."

His eyebrows rose, "_But_...?" he drawled back at her.

"...I would love that big fry up breakfast thing that you do oh so well." She admitted with a sheepish grin and a sneaky compliment.

Derek smiled widely at her.

"Think you could manage that?" Emily asked him sweetly, her hands finding their own way to his hips, "I mean, since you asked." She reminded him with a smirk, batting her eyelashes unnecessarily.

"Ohhhh..." Derek tilted his head back laughing deeply, "I see what you're doin', Princess."

Emily innocently widened her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mm-hm." was his sarcastic retort, fingers sliding up and down her arms, "So you're _not_ trying' to manipulate me with that dazzling smile of yours? Not to mention those eyes."

Her cheeks filled with colour and Emily averted her gaze, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

Derek chuckled, tugging her impossibly closer, "You're beautiful when you blush."

Emily's heart skipped a beat in her chest and she cut wide eyes to his, "You...you shouldn't say things like that." She stated breathlessly.

"Why not?" he questioned with a shrug, a soft smile pulling his lips up, "It's the truth."

"_Derek_..." Emily groaned, eyes sliding closed as she pressed her hands into his shoulders.

"Okay, okay..." Derek surrendered swiftly, giving her hips a squeeze, "...go shower, girl. I'll make your breakfast."

She flashed him a grateful smile, "Thank you, Derek."

"Always." He returned without hesitation and Emily stilled, turning slowly back to him.

"What?"

Emily lifted her shoulders, taking a step towards him again, "Nothing it's just that...whenever I thank you for something—_anything_ really, you reply with 'always'." She explained to him slowly, still trying to figure it out, "Never a simple 'you're welcome' like everyone else." Emily shrugged again and looked briefly away, "I've always wondered why."

Derek nodded his understanding, closing the distance between them before replying with, "You aren't just 'anyone' to me, Emily." Snaking his arms around her waist, "I thought that was pretty clear by now."

She traced his strong features with inquisitive eyes, sliding her hands up his arms to rest on his chest.

Derek Morgan was unlike any other and it terrified her at times, just how much she relied on him. Took comfort from his mere presence in her life. It was truly fascinating how certain people could touch your life so deeply. Slowly inserting themselves so far in that it was impossible to shake them loose. It couldn't be healthy too need someone this much.

"Em?" Derek called softly, giving her hips a gentle tug, "Hey, Princess, you still with me?"

Emily flinched blinking her eyes into focus again and cleared her throat, "U-um...huh?" she mumbled with a laugh, shaking her head, "Sorry."

He narrowed his eyes at her, head cocked to the right, "_Emily_..."

She glared, smacking his chest and pointing an accusatory finger, "Do not, 'Emily' me."

"Too late." Derek retorted with a cheeky lop-sided grin.

Eyes narrowed to slits, Emily punched his chest hard, "Not cute, buddy."

Derek's grin widened, "But I'm still charming."

Exhaling, Emily squeezed his shoulders pointedly, "You're a lot more than just charming." She whispered, staring up into his eyes.

His grin became a much softer smile, eyes shining back at her.

"I feel better..." Emily began quietly, pressing his hands into his chest and staring there, "...knowing that you're here for me." She confessed to him sincerely, closing her eyes when his hand touched her chin, lifting her head.

"Know-knowing that I can rely on you, count on you..." Emily grasped the wrist of his hand that was stroking her cheek and smiled softly, eyes fluttering open as she concluded with, "...it makes me feel safe, Derek and that's a luxury I h-haven't experienced for a long time now."

Derek's heart swelled with pride and gratitude. He was honoured she felt that way and immeasurably grateful to be that person for her. It made him feel like he'd done something...great. Gave a little more meaning and value to his time spent here.

Emily Prentiss was unlike any other and it just...mystified him how seamlessly she'd fit into his life. It was almost as if she was the missing piece, he hadn't even realised he'd been missing until she'd just showed up one inconsequential day and immersed herself so completely into his world. Now she was a permanent fixture that his world tended to crumble down without.

Derek had never trusted anyone the way he's come to trust her, it had startled him just how much he truly did. She'd once told him that he was a 'good guy' and he had his mama to thank for that, but what this woman in his arms failed to realise was that although he was already a 'good' man...she made him a 'great' one. All she had to do was look at him and he was better. Everything was just...better.

* * *

><p>"Derek?" Emily called softly, stroking her knuckles along his jaw.<p>

He flinched, struggling-to-focus eyes slowly finding her.

She smiled at him and whispered, "Hi." her fingers falling to his neck.

"Hey."

Emily tilted her head, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully, "When you're near me...I can breathe again. Really _breathe_ and I've never found that with anyone else before."

Derek opened his mouth to reply, heart stopping in his chest, but she shook her head.

"No, I just wanted you to know that." Emily informed him lightly, stepping just a touch closer and rising up she placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

His eyes fell closed at her touch and he melted. If they could stay in this one moment indefinitely he would do just that. He'd never wanted to be around someone so desperately before; the intensity of just being near her lately...it was overwhelming.

Emily held her breath, lips hesitating over his for the longest moment before she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth again. Pulling slowing back she rested the side of her head against his jaw.

She didn't want to leave this moment; their bodies so close, her hand in his over his heart, his hand in hers on her hip, breathing in time with the other. It was bliss. _This_ was intimacy; _this_ is what it was like to be close to someone, entirely naked and truly vulnerable.

This moment was the kind of moment in life that one lives for. This was...

He was so intoxicating as of late, his mere presence overpowered her senses and all she was aware of was him. He drew her in and took her over.

Emily swallowed hard and thick, forcing her lids to open. Her heart was pounding out of control and she could feel his doing the same beneath her palm, chests heaving.

It was too much, all of it; the thoughts and the feelings, she couldn't do it. She needed to put some distance between them. Now.

* * *

><p>"I—" the brunette stepped away sharply, effectively severing all physical contact, "Um...I—" Emily cleared her throat, voice coming out hoarse, "I should go take that shower now." She stated, unevenly and uncertain.<p>

Derek forced his eyes to open, his head buzzing and heart thumping. It felt like his nerve-endings were short-circuiting there had been so much consuming electricity in their touch.

"Uh...yeah." he agreed vacantly, too distracted by his myriad of thoughts and feelings, "I should—" Derek jerked a thumb behind him toward her kitchen, "I should start cooking."

They stared at one another, silent and statuesque, for a long time before moving in their opposite directions in unison.

Derek glanced over his shoulder at her retreating form.

Emily looked back at him as she moved.

He wanted to go after her and she wanted to go back to him. Now that there was distance and they were no longer touching...it was like they were craving one another. Addicts in desperate need of a fix.

But she kept going despite that, ignoring her twitching fingers and burning skin.

He stayed where he was despite that, ignoring his seizing muscles and searing skin.

They needed the distance more than they needed one another. Right then and there, it was necessary.

**~CM~**

* * *

><p><em>'Please review? I need to know that it's worth continuing with this. That I haven't lost of you wonderful reader because of my problems.<em>

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Rachel xoxo'_


	7. Chapter 7

_'This is a very emotional chapter. Lots of angst and sorrow. Lots of suffering. It was very hard for me to write considering my personal situation but also, in a way, it was kinda therapeutic for me. _

_Anyway, lol *exhales* I will stop rattling on now so you can read the chapter. I hope you like it.'_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven<em>

* * *

><p>"This is really good, thank you." Emily gushed with a grin before stuffing some more bacon into her mouth.<p>

Derek sent her a smile, sipping on his coffee but he was shaking his head at her.

"What?" Emily quizzed with a laugh and he nodded to the strip of bacon between her fingertips.

"That ain't bacon." He declared confidently, "That is some burnt up shit, Em."

She gawked at the absurdity then rolled her eyes, "It's _crispy_ bacon, Derek." Emily corrected smartly then cringed, "I can't stand all that stringy fat." She explained with a shudder, "I like the crunch."

Derek snorted, "Black ain't crispy. Black is burned."

With a glance at her clearly not blackened pig, Emily snapped some off between her teeth with a smirk, "You, are exaggerating, Derek Morgan. It's not blackened, that would be burned bacon." She shook her head at him, "No-one likes burnt bacon fool." She popped the last of it into her mouth and he shuddered, face all screwed up in disgust.

"Burned." Derek persisted stubbornly and Emily dropped both hands to the Island counter-top into frustration.

He gave a casual shrug in response to her annoyance, "Truth."

Shaking her head with a laugh, Emily arched a perfect brow at her partner, "You do realise we have this very same debate every time you see me eating bacon?" she pointed out with a coy smirk as she made her way around both him and the Island to the sink.

Derek nodded, twisting around to follow her, "Yeah and I'ma keep on sayin' it until you start eatin' bacon the _right way_."

Emily snorted, flipping on the faucet and bending over to open the dishwasher.

Biting his lip, Derek tilted his head when she did and quietly groaned. His partner honestly had no idea just how good she could make a pair of denim jeans look.

Clearing his throat and swallowing thickly when his thoughts became a little too vivid, Derek tried to push the images from his mind, focusing on a much more pressing matter, "Hey, Em?"

"Hmm?" she hummed in reply, still going about her task of unloading the dishwasher.

Derek abandoned his half-empty mug, "Can we talk about last night?"

* * *

><p>Emily stilled plate in the air and had to swallow hard before she could breathe again.<p>

He cocked his head, watching her closely. He knew exactly what she was thinking about in that moment.

"Um...sure." she answered tightly, voice strained with nerves, "What a-about it?" Emily cringed as the question left her lips. It sounded lame—it _was_ lame but she needed to know which aspect he was referring too.

Derek hesitated. He wasn't quite sure which can of worms he wanted to crack open first.

"The nightmares..." he started decisively and Emily's eyes fell closed with a wince.

"...they always that intense?"

Lips pursed, she glanced at him over her shoulder reluctant to answer. She wasn't exactly eager to talk about this particular subject matter either. It was a question of which was the lesser of two evils and right now that answer was unclear.

"Emily?" Derek called again, gently prodding her.

With a sigh, Emily turned to him and rested her hands behind her on the counter top, expression guarded, "Must we open that can of scorpions right now?" she wondered tightly, a glimmer of something that vaguely resembled fear in her dark chocolate eyes.

He nodded simply, "Yes."

Emily groaned, throwing her head back in abhorrence.

"I'm sorry, Em..." Derek apologised, smoothly still not letting it go, "...but after last night I gotta ask." He dipped his head to catch her eye.

She swallowed uncomfortably and rolled her shoulders, "I—sometimes, yeah." Emily reluctantly answered, her voice quiet, gaze averted.

Derek frowned deeply, hands on his knees. He wanted to go to her but forced himself to remain in the stool. She needed her space right now. Instead he sought, "Why didn't you say anythin'? You could've come to me."

She shrugged, "It's my problem, I'm dealing with it." was her less than pleasing answer.

"But I'm your partner, Emily." Derek argued, rising to his feet unconsciously, sounding slightly angered by her lack of action, "More importantly I'm your _friend_."

Licking her lips, Emily closed her eyes then looked up into his, "I know." She acknowledged in a whisper, guilt swimming within her dark pools, "But I just—" Emily broke off abruptly, shaking her head and looking to the ceiling.

"What?" Derek prompted gently, taking one small step closer yet keeping noticeable distance between them. His hands twitched with the desire to touch her.

Emily inhaled shakily, swallowing hard, "I..." she cleared her throat and blinked, "I just wanted things to go back to normal, Derek. As naive as that is..." Emily observed herself, rolling her eyes, "...I wanted to believe it was possible. Stupid, I know but I don't like talking about that stuff, Derek." She looked away, growing tense, "It's...hard and—it's just easier to pretend it didn't happen at all."

Derek moved slowly closer, watching her carefully while he did. She seemed to unconsciously shift toward him so he took that as a green light, sliding closer. He ghosted his fingers over her left wrist and she shivered at his touch.

"It's not healthy too keep it all inside, Emily." Derek chastised her quietly, dark hazel orbs full of concern, "You gotta talk about the hard stuff or it'll never get any easier."

That actually made her smile wryly. Derek Morgan had a unique way of making the most difficult task sound oh-so simple.

It both marvelled and infuriated her.

He tilted his head at her curiously.

Emily's smile grew a little, "You just make it sound so simple."

Derek chuckled lightly, enclosing his fingers around her wrist, "Sometimes it can be...that or you can make it easier by asking for _help_."

Her smile faltered at the stressing of that word. Sure, she'd made that deal with Hotch regarding any 'bad days' she has but to be honest, as far as he was concerned she wasn't having any.

"You can always talk to me, Emily." Derek promised her sincerely, "I got your back, you _know_ that." he reminded her tightly, his intense gaze boring into her, "We're partners and best friends and there ain't no-one I trust more than you, Princess."

He moved his hands to her elbows and tugged her just a hint closer, feeling an overwhelming need to protect and shield her from the whole world.

Emily willingly went closer, exhaling sharply.

Derek tilted his head again and sent her a loving smile, "I'm here for you no matter what. Emily there's nothin' you could ever say or do to change that." He touched a finger to her chin, tilting her head upright so he could stare into her soul, "I don't care how dark it gets, I wanna know all of you, do you understand?"

* * *

><p>Emily pressed her lips firmly together, eyes stinging at his words and drew in an unsteady breath. She was speechless and far too overcome with relief and gratitude and a thousand other emotions to form words.<p>

Derek mistook her silence for disbelief, "Hey, you can't scare me away, Emily Prentiss. I'm yours alright?"

With that he stole her breath and she shook head against the onslaught of emotions crushing her chest. Emily closed her eyes and a single tear escaped.

He frowned at her tear, swiping it gently away with the pad of his thumb, "Do you hear me? _I'm. Yours._" Derek repeated, his voice taking on a desperate edge, eyes shining with love and moisture.

Drawing in breath, Emily slowly opened her eyes and gazed at him, lips parted. She couldn't find her voice, it just wouldn't work. There were no words she could say to him that would accurately express her gratitude and love for him so instead of trying Emily pushed up onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck as tightly as she possible could.

Derek blinked in surprise at both the action and the force behind her embrace. Without a word though, he encircled her waist and pulled her as close to him as humanly possible given they were two separate people.

Left hand fisting his t-shirt, the right resting on the back of his neck, Emily pressed a kiss to her partner's jaw.

"Don't ever let me go, Derek Morgan." She commanded in a breathless whisper, eyes expelling more tears, "And please don't ever leave me because—" Emily's words caught in her throbbing throat and she had to pause; closing her eyes and drawing a breath, "I honestly do not know what I'd do without you in my life."

Derek's heart lurched in his chest, aching at the fear in her voice. He swallowed hard and rubbed her back then he grasped her hips to push her out so he could see her face, look into her eyes.

She shook her head vigorously when he attempted to move her, instead pressing herself further into him and locking her arms around his neck. She hid her face.

She was just so _tired_. She hadn't felt safe since she'd returned and there was all this pressure to be okay, to be normal so everyone could more on. Declan was a mess, Tom was angry, her relationship with her mother was in ruins, Emily herself was a grief-stricken, emotional wreck.

There were monsters and demons in her _head_ that she couldn't escape but didn't have the will-power to fight anymore. She was barely sleeping or sleeping too much, her scars still ached at times and she could no longer look at her body without feeling intensely nauseated by the sight of it.

Emily Prentiss was falling apart and losing herself, in the process of going insane—at least she felt like she was. Every day was a bad day, every day was a battle but she couldn't tell Aaron that or he'd take her job and god, she needed her job, so she lied. She lied to her boss and her friends—her family despite the hatred she felt lying to them.

Everything was such a fucking disaster and she didn't know where to start. Emily needed help, she needed help so badly. She couldn't be alone with this anymore, it was killing her.

* * *

><p>"Okay." Derek breathed when it was clear that leaving his arms wasn't what she wanted, "Okay, Princess. I got you. I got you." He tightened his hold and buried his left hand in her hair, "Talk to me."<p>

Emily just sobbed and tried to keep breathing, "I need you, Derek." She told him quietly, less than a whisper right in his ear, "I need you okay? Always. I don't—I can't do this on my own anymore, I can't!"

Derek closed his eyes, muscles tensing, heart breaking. She sounded so exhausted and desperate, so broken there in his arms. He felt as if he was literally holding her together with his own two hands. It frightened him.

"I'm not okay, Derek." Emily cried, sounding almost ashamed by her confession. Her voice was thick and coated with tears, chocked up in that way a voice got when one was fighting violent sobs. Her chest was tight with them.

"I-I'm s-scared, Derek." Emily whimpered brokenly, "I, need, help."

"Then I'll help you." Derek promised immediately, voice strained and catching, "Whatever you need, however long it takes, Emily. I'll help you. I—" his voice failed him and his own tears fell.

She was just in so much pain, he couldn't stand it. She was breaking his heart. It hurt him.

"I've got you, okay? You don't have to be scared anymore, I'm _right here_." Derek assured her hoarsely, dropping a kiss to her shoulder, "I'm never lettin' you go and I will never leave you, Emily Prentiss." He pledged to her with all the certainty in the world, dropping another kiss to her shoulder, "Never."

"Good." Emily managed to croak out, "I won't get past this without you." She concluded before the sobs beat her down and made their violent escape.

In that moment, Derek Morgan felt another piece of his soul die for Emily Prentiss.

"You're gonna be okay, Em. I promise you this, I'm gonna make it so."

**~CM~**

* * *

><p><em>'It was important to me to have Emily audibly ask Derek for help. That's really hard to do, even when you know yourself that you desperately need it. Admitting that kind of defeat, being that vulnerable and honest with another person, it's so very hard to do. Opening up to anyone is difficult but when it involves something so delicate and intimate like your mental health, it's utterly terrifying. <em>

_No-one likes nor wants to appear weak, especially not to the ones they love and care about. Those closest to us mean everything and that's why we can be so fearful of telling them the truth, confessing weakness, asking for help._

_I hope, for Emily's sake, her experience is far better than mine._

_Please review. Be honest._

_I love you guys!_

_Rachel xoxo'_


	8. Chapter 8

_'Next chapter guys! :) There's a teeny tiny time jump in this chapter. It's only a month though and I just needed to get things moving on the Demily front. :D_

_Hope you enjoy :) This is a lot less heavy than last chapter and unfortunately there is no Derek/Emily interaction. *sighs then ducks* I know! I know! But it's an **important** chapter! So don't hate me. _

_ I also just want to thank all of you for your overwhelming support in chapter sevens reviews. Your words of encouragement were so inspiring, I cannot thank you enough for the strength you've instilled in me. You are truly the most wonderful group of people I know._

_I love you all exceptionally._

_Oh, I see a therapist myself but I am not one soooo I may have taken some liberties here with the sessions and shit like that. But whatever, this is fanfiction. It's what we do! lol.'_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight<em>

* * *

><p>"And <em>has <em>he?"

Emily looked up at the question.

"Stayed. Has he been there for you like he promised to be?"

She blinked, tilting her head then answered with a slowly forming smile, "Yes. Derek Morgan is nothing if not a man of his word."

Dr. Bellman's lips quirked up at the look on her patients face; the smile, the sparkle. She got it every time she mentioned this Derek Morgan character and yet the brunette simply refused to talk about him in depth.

Dr. Bellman swiped some of her deep red locks from her sharp features and with a shrug of her shoulders, casually commanded, "Tell me about him."

Emily frowned, "Who?"

"Derek."

She looked away shaking her head and hands.

The doctor clicked her pen, "Why do you do that?" she responded carefully, quirking a brow.

The brunette pursed her lips and rolled her shoulders, immediately uncomfortable with this new line of questioning.

"This is our fourteenth session, Emily." Dr. Bellman stated kindly, tilting her head, "In the past four weeks we have covered _everything_ from Ian Doyle to your team—_both_ of them—your mother, your son, your injuries and recovery."

Emily shifted in her seat, swallowing hard. She still couldn't believe they'd gotten through so much, that she'd been so open with this woman. Especially considering how much she had lied and deceived and manipulated her last, Bureau appointed, shrink.  
>It just goes to show that a person's determination to recover can startle them once they ask for help. She hadn't felt this...light in such an incredibly long time, she had hope again.<p>

Emily Prentiss' opinion on the benefits of therapy had most definitely been altered. Permanently.

"Three sessions a week, two hours each..." Dr. Bellman smirked, her blue eyes sparkling, "...we don't call it 'Intense Therapy' for nothing." Then she sobered up, uncrossing and crossing her legs, "But you, you put up this _wall_ whenever I bring up your partner." The doctor arched a brow curiously, "You're very protective of him." She stated matter-of-fact.

Emily bristled, "I'm protective of everyone important to me." She corrected tersely.

"I know." Dr. Bellman responded smoothly, "Your past actions are proof enough of that, Emily. You're not one to open yourself up easily and you certainly don't trust quickly but once you let people in, you love absolutely and you protect them fiercely." The crimson redhead gave a soft smile of admiration, "Almost to a fault."

* * *

><p>Emily's gaze cut quite sharply to hers at that.<p>

"That level of true devotion—especially toward people who aren't blood—not many could manage that."

She looked away again.

"You very literally died for these people, Emily." Dr. Bellman rehashed, "Went to hell and back for them."

The brunette rolled her shoulders again and swallowed hard as images of that particular self-sacrifice and the hell that followed assaulted her mind in broken flashes.

It was amazing to her really; a mere month ago those very images would have rendered her breathless and trembling, unable to sleep, to function but now...now she could draw in a few controlled breaths, roll her shoulders, swallow hard and they'd be gone.

Her mind was stronger now that her head wasn't so full and clouded all of the time. _She_ was stronger and because of this, she felt more capable.

"I remember." Emily stated tightly, looking down at her clasped hands in her lap, "Can't really forget. Tried though." She added lightly.

"Mm." The doctor hummed, glancing down at her extensive notes then back up to stare thoughtfully at her patient across the fashionable oak coffee table.

"What I'm having trouble understanding, Emily..." Dr. Bellman slowly began, "...is why, despite your willingness to give your life for him, you simply refuse to discuss your relationship with, Derek."

Emily tensed, frowning deeply at her therapist.

"We've talked about everyone else." The doctor reminded her with a smile, "I know you kept in touch with Jennifer Jareau for those seven months you were gone. I know that Penelope Garcia invited herself into your home upon your return. That Aaron Hotchner is who you go to when you're having a 'bad day'. I also know that..." the redhead took a quick moment to re-read her notes, "...Spencer Reid took the longest to forgive you for leaving without saying goodbye—mostly due to his own personal issues of abandonment."

Emily grimaced in empathy for her young genius friend. She often wondered if he'd ever be free of those particular issues acquired by his fathers leaving.

"And I know that Dave is the one who figured it all out ahead of time."

The brunette smirked at the casual use of her father figures abbreviated first name and she fleetingly wondered just how 'personal' David Rossi's relationship with Adelaide Bellman had gotten.

"He's also responsible for you showing up on my proverbial doorstep." Dr. Bellman concluded with a small smirk.

Emily nodded absently, "Yeah...he spoke very highly of you." She commented casually with a smirk of her own, arching an elegant brow.

The redhead returned said gesture, tilting her head and shifting in her chair ever-so-slightly.

Emily's smirk grew, feeling oddly satisfied by the fact that she'd been able to make her therapist squirm with the power of _her_ words.

Dr. Bellman cleared her throat and licked her lips, "Uh...and yet, all I know of Derek Morgan is that he's your partner and the one who found you in that warehouse."

Emily's eyes found her hands, unconsciously feeling the touch of his and becoming lost in the memory.

"Emily?"

She jerked her head up, the emotion vanishing from her eyes before meeting the steely blue orbs across from her with practiced ease.

"I have a question." The redhead lamented casually, clicking her pen once more.

Forcing out a sour smile, Emily droned with bitter acceptance, "You always do, Doc."

Dr. Bellman was silent a moment; the smallest of smiles playing on her lips and an almost mischievous glint in her cobalt orbs, "Is there a chance that your reluctance to discuss this particular relationship, could stem from your inability to define it?"

* * *

><p>Emily scoffed with a shake of her head and made to shoot that ridiculous suggestion down but instead, she stilled, her mouth falling open loose and useless.<p>

Dr. Bellman smirked.

"U-um..."

The redhead tilted her head to the left while she waited patiently, encouragement in her eyes.

Blinking slow, Emily swallowed thickly, "I...we—" she stopped abruptly and the doctor arched her brows.

Emily blew out a sharp breath, "There was line." She blurted in a rush, "We, we flirted and joked around but there was always a line. We had a _line_."

"A professional line." Dr. Bellman elaborated helpfully, "One you both acknowledged and actively agreed not to cross?"

Emily nodded, throwing up her hands, "Yes! Yes, there was a line and we knew it was there and we never crossed that professional line until—" the brunette stopped again and looked away with a sigh, eyes falling closed.

Dr. Bellman suppressed a sigh of relief. This was it; this was what she'd been driving toward. What she'd been picking at the past couple of sessions. _This_, right now, was the confession she'd been seeking from her patient.

Closing her eyes, the brunette took a few slow breaths and then looked the patient redhead in the eyes, "Until, the night we returned from Ohio."

The doctor leaned back in her chair and gave a casual shrug, "What happened on that particular night that was so different?" she prodded calmly.

Emily bit her lip, cringing slightly.

They hadn't talked about it yet. After her little breakdown, Derek's sole focus had been getting her the help she needed. Whatever was happening between them, the feelings were shoved aside. They _still_ hadn't talked about it...but it had happened.

"We crossed that line."

"How?"

She inhaled deeply, sitting very straight in her chair, "There was a kiss." Emily confessed stoically but her eyes widened ever-so, "There...were several actually and—" she closed her eyes with a wince, "Everything was different after that. It all changed."

"Changed how?"

Emily licked her lips and swallowed hard, head tilting in thought, "We—it—there were no more boundaries between us." She finally settled on surely, "No space or distance. Nothing in the way."

Nodding slowly, Dr. Bellman was silent for a moment then she pursed her lips and asked the scary question, "And how did that make you feel, Emily?"

The brunette opened her mouth then stopped.

_This was the moment of truth._

She slumped down in her chair and covered her face with her hands, slowly allowing her discovery to fully sink in.

Once again, Dr. Bellman waited in a relaxed and patient silence for the brunette opposite her to accept her feelings, and come to terms with the irrevocable change they would bring on.

A new future was appearing behind those closed eyes.

Dropping her hands, Emily pushed herself back upright and breathed deeply for a moment. Then her eyes fluttered open and found the sapphire blue pools across from her.

Dr. Bellman read them quickly; fear, shock, uncertainty, excitement flashed through them. But the one that stood out most prominently to the redhead was the sudden calm that filled those normally burdened chocolate brown orbs.

Emily felt her muscles relax as she said the words, "I felt at peace. I felt...as though I'd finally found my home."

**~CM~**

* * *

><p><em>'Next chapter is written and mostly typed if memory serves me correctly so the wait won't be too horrible haha. My muse is back with a very inspired vengeance so yay! All I can think about are my stories and all I want to do is write. It's an amazing feeling that I have sorely missed.<em>

_Rachel xoxo'_


	9. Chapter 9

_'I can't apologise enough for the wait. I could list my problems but I don't wanna moan at ya._

_I hope you all enjoy this update :) feel free to hate me though. I do.'_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine<em>

* * *

><p>Derek moved around his partners kitchen with effortless familiarity. Over the past four weeks he'd come to know pretty much, every inch of her new place. In fact, he'd barely been home during said time, not unless Emily came with him. They'd both grown quite accustomed to one another's spare rooms.<p>

Glancing at the clock, he picked up his pace. As of late, Derek had gotten into the habit of cooking up one of Emily's favourite dishes on the days of her appointments. He'd done it on a whim once, three weeks ago; she had called to say she was headed home and had sounded particularly upset.

Simply wanting to cheer her up, maybe turn the day around and make it better, Derek made a curry.

Her favourite curry.

The smile he'd witnessed swallow her face as she inhaled that familiar, mouth-watering aroma, had warmed his heart. It was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen and Derek realised then and there that he wanted to see that smile every single day. It was his favourite sight on earth.

In that moment, on that day, he decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life making such a beautiful smile appear on such a beautiful face.

For the rest of his life, he was going to bring her that level of joy each day.

Derek Morgan was no longer afraid of this new reality before him; he was completely and irrevocably in love with Emily Prentiss. And as soon as she was ready to hear him speak those words, he'd tell her.

Derek Morgan was crazy in love with Emily Prentiss.

* * *

><p>Emily entered her home as quietly as possible—although it was <em>her<em> place she knew he'd be here.

Emily needed...she needed a minute to collect her thoughts. Her head was spinning, her heart racing.

She locked her door securely behind her. No matter how far she'd come or how much progress she made...those locks would never leave that door.

"Hi, Mister man."

Sergio rubbed his body against her leg and purred softly. Then he pushed his head into her hand.

Abandoning her bags on the floor, Emily dropped down with a loving smile.

Sergio promptly jumped into her lap.

"You're such a good boy." Emily scratched his ears, light laughter escaping her when he started wriggling around in her lap.

"Is he here?" The brunette asked of the purring feline. She could have looked toward her coat-rack for the answer but...

Emily inhaled deeply and a smile swallowed her face at the collection of aromas that assaulted her senses.

"Mmmm..." She dropped her lips to the cat's head, "...wow—yeah, he's definitely here." Emily concluded with a nod, lifting the animal from her lap to carefully deposit him on the wooden floor at her side.

"Derek?" She called clearly, pushing to her feet.

Emily kicked of her heels and smoothed out her skirt before venturing further into the house.

"Kitchen!"

She smiled at the sound of his voice, pausing momentarily in anticipation.

"Yo, Princess where you at?!"

Her smile grew and she bit her lip, closing brown eyes while hands moved to her stomach.

"Okay..." Emily breathed out deeply, hands clasped against her chest.

Compressing her lips, Emily hummed to herself then nodded and turned the corner into her kitchen.

There he was.

In her home, in her kitchen, by her stove, cooking glorious food for them both.

She swallowed down the thought that seeing him there; nothing had felt more right.

There he was.

Her future.

All Emily had to do was reach out and take it.

Take a chance on happiness.

Emily Prentiss was absolutely in love with Derek Morgan. Irrevocably so.

* * *

><p>Derek could feel eyes on him, watching, staring. Her perfume filled the air, filling his senses. His girl was home.<p>

"What ya makin', handsome man?"

Derek grinned, "Foooood." He drawled back smartly continuing to mash the pot full of potatoes.

Emma laughed and the sound of it warmed his heart.

"Thank you, smart ass." She snipped back with a mock glare as she sauntered around the island.

Emily's hands itched to touch him but she refrained, biting down on her lower lip, "Um..." She racked her eyes up and down his frame then cleared her throat, "...care to be more specific?"

Derek looked to his right for her then turned around. She was directly behind him.

He flinched mildly.

She smirked.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, tilting his head in suspicion, "You alright there, Princess?"

Her smirk became a smile and she shrugged.

Derek's hands hovered by her hips, wanting desperately to feel her, "You seem...different."

Emily inhaled slowly. Her posture stiffened minutely at his words, the question bringing focus back onto the life altering revelation sitting in her chest. Her sudden—and frankly unexpected—bravado faltered and the butterflies in her stomach turned steadily into bats.

He tilted his head the other way, teeth gnawing into his lower lip briefly, "Emily..." Derek dipped his head to mean her eyes, "...what's goin' on in that pretty head of yours?"

_Do it. Now, do it! _

Emily licked her lips looking horribly nervous, she shrugged again, "Uh...I just—I had a minor—" Emily silenced her lie and shook her head amending with, "A revelation today."

A deep chuckle vibrated in Derek's chest and he allowed his hands to rest on her hips, "Uh-huh, okay now I'm intrigued."

Emily's confidence ignited sharply at the glint in his eyes and a familiar, playful smirk pulled at her lips.

They'd been doing this same dance ever since that damn kiss. Flirting, teasing, standing that little bit closer than necessary. The playful jokes, sexual innuendos coupled with fleeting touches and prolonged glances.

Everything they'd been pretty much engaging in since the day they met only now...now it was constant and obvious and unrestricted. Nothing was off limits anymore. It was a thrilling prospect but also a frightening one.

Swallowing thickly, Emily decided to switch gears, "Are you going to tell me what we're eating tonight or what?" she demanded lightly, right eyebrow quirked and fingers curling through his front two belt loops.

Derek stared at her silent and thoughtful for a moment longer before jerking his head to the right, "Mince and potatoes."

Her deep brown eyes lit up and widened, "Really?!" Emily peaked around him to the pots on the stove and promptly began jumping up and down.

Derek laughed aloud when she released a very girly sounding teenage squeal.

Emily tugged sharply on his jeans and then threw her arms around her partners neck, "Oh! Oh! Oh! You _wonderful, wonderful_ man!"

He happily hugged the brunette back, his hands resting comfortably around her waist, "I'll take that as approval shall I?"

She snapped back, hands flashing to his face, "Derek Morgan..." Emily grinned at him, slowly shaking her head. She hadn't felt this relaxed and comfortable in almost a year. He would never know how greatly he helped her.

Instead of words she simply planted a long kiss to his cheek.

* * *

><p>"Sit down."<p>

Derek shook his head, "No way, Princess." He refused with a smile, standing with their plates in hand.

"_Sit_..." Emily's hands gripped at his shoulders from behind, "..._down._"

Derek smirked at her tone, chuckling when she forcefully pushed him back down into his chair.

"You cooked the food, Derek." Emily reminded him with a grateful smile, arms draped across his shoulders, "I will do the clean-up, no arguments."

He obediently abandoned the plates on the table and held up his hands in surrender.

She patted his shoulders, "Good boy." Emily awarded seriously, planting a chaste kiss to his cheek. Then she picked up their plates and moved towards the kitchen, swaying her hips provocatively as she went.

Tilting his head, Derek watched her walk with appreciative, hungry eyes. It was a damn fine view.

Exhaling deeply, Emily abandoned the dishes as soon as there was sufficient surface available to hold them.

"Fuck." She rested her elbows on the counter top and covered her face with her hands, mumbling into them, "What am I doing?"

A soft meow from behind startled the brunette and she spun sharply to find her loyal feline friend perched on the edge of the Island.

Emily released an alarmed gasp, right hand flying to her chest, "Oh—shit, Sergio!" she exclaimed breathlessly, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The elegant coal-black cat tilted his head at his owner, large and inquisitive green eyes gazing at her, unblinking.

Emily shifted uncomfortably under the animals piercing gaze, glaring herself to cover it up.

Sergio continued to stare, relentlessly.

"Stop staring at me." The brunette commanded in a hushed whisper, eyes wide, "Serg stop it!"

The cat tilted his head and blinked.

Emily narrowed her eyes, "I know what you're trying to do, Serg." She informed the feline smugly, pointing one finger, "And it's not going to work." Emily sniped curtly.

Sergio merely stared at her. His large eyes held a look of—dare she even think it—disapproval which was impossible considering he was an _animal_.

Emily cleared her throat nervously, staring back with resolute defiance.

Neither pet nor owner wanted to fold first it would seem and she would not be stared down but her damn cat!

Watching him now, watching her, Emily suddenly understood why certain individuals dislike cats.

The way they stared; as if they knew every inch of you, every sordid detail of your life, every dark secret you kept hidden. Sometimes it could feel like Sergio understood even more than she was capable of, like he could read her thoughts and see her soul. Not to mention the infuriating superiority complex every feline companion held. You did not own your cat. Your cat owned you.

Or maybe that was just _her_ cat.

"Alright, fine!" Emily exclaimed suddenly, her resolve giving out, "Fine, you win, Sergio I love him!" the brunette managed to admit aloud, her voice a rasping whisper.  
>God, forbid Derek heard her.<p>

"Are you happy now?" she snapped spitefully, glaring at the statuesque feline.

Emily pressed her hands to her chest, trembling just slightly at the crushing weight of her feelings, "I...I'm in love with him." She declared quietly, closing her eyes and exhaling. "But—" Emily shook her head, hands moving to grip her hips when she began pacing, "But I can't tell him, not yet."

The brunette returned her eyes to her cat and paused, "It's too soon...I'm not ready."

The flustered woman continued to pace up and down her kitchen floor, her mind racing a mile a minute until she stopped quite abruptly, turning back to the cat.

"I'm scared, Sergio." Emily whispered with tense shoulders and frightened watery eyes, "I...am _so_ scared."

Sergio blinked once more, pawing at the air until she shuffled closer and he nuzzled into her side.

Emily smiled down at him, sniffling and wiping at her tears, "I know." She sighed, nodding once and inhaling deeply, "I know...he's worth the risk."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Em?" Derek called out gently, nudging the brunette on his left.<p>

Emily flinched, blinking her eyes back into focus and turned to him, "Hm, what?"

He chuckled lightly, but his eyes flashed with noticeable concern, "You've been quiet since dinner." Derek pointed out curiously, tilting his head at her, "Everything alright?"

She nodded mutely.

"Really cause..." he dipped his head to meet her eyes.

She was staring down at her hands.

"...you seem kinda distracted, Em."

The brunette raised her eyes to him with a smile, "I'm okay." Emily reassured her partner weakly but she could see the doubt on his face. Heaving a weary sigh she pushed her hands through thick dark locks.

A frown quickly overtook Derek's features and he abandoned his beer on the coffee table to give his partner his full attention.

Emily turned her eyes up to the ceiling and swallowed hard.

He reached out and grasped her wrist, thumb stroking along the bone.

She shivered at his touch and her breath caught in her throat.

Being the adept profiler that he is, Derek picked up on it easily and smirked to himself.

Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced down at their hands before meeting his gaze.

Emily smiled at him and wordlessly outstretched her hand.

Derek himself, felt a shiver run down his spine at her touch; gentle fingers caressing his jaw, knuckles lightly brushing his cheekbone.

Emily gazed at him with so much love in her eyes she would be forever grateful that his were closed.

"I, um..."

His eyes snapped open when her quiet voice reached his ears.

"Thank you." Emily breathed out, fingers still caressing his face. She shifted closer to him, closing the minuscule distance that resided between them, on her expensive but gloriously comfortable couch.

Confusion clouded Derek's features, "For what?"

She laughed breathlessly, dropping her hand and shaking her head. Wow, he really had no idea did he? The man was too humble a soul.

Derek frowned at the loss of contact watching her carefully.

Emily trailed her fingers up his chest and back to his face, that same soft, breathtaking smile on her lips. Directed at him.

"For being the man that you are, Derek Morgan." The brunette answered simply, eyes gazing into his heart, "For coming into my life."

He smiled back at her, covering her hand with his. Derek saw the tears gather in the woman's dark eyes but, this time, he knew sadness was not their cause.

"And for _staying_ in my life." Emily concluded softly, her voice just a little thicker in her throat.

Derek made to speak but her fingers touched his lips immediately.

"Don't."

The breathlessness to her voice caused a stir within him and Derek had to swallow hard, his mouth going dry at the images assaulting his mind.

The look in her eyes; the way they'd darkened as she spoke, the way she licked her lips and kept glancing to his.

Derek licked his own in anticipation.

Emily smirked when he did, leaning even closer to his face.

They were inches apart.

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, "You'll ruin the moment." She explained in a hoarse whisper.

Emily shifted her gaze pointedly to his lips, lingering on them for a noticeably exaggerated moment just in case he still held some doubt in his mind.

Then she returned her gaze to his, reveling at the way they were steadily darkening in front of her and smirked.

His hands found her hips and squeezed them before moving to her face, caressing her jaw line and neck, drawing a shudder from the brunette that sparked goose bumps to his skin.

"Emily—"

She cut him off with her lips; soft and hesitant until Derek's hands dropped to her thighs.

Emily deepened the kiss eagerly, pressing her lips more firmly to his. Both hands snaked around his neck as their tongues interlocked deliciously.

He tasted like beer and she wine.

Derek's hand slid under her blouse, grazing the skin of her hips and lower back before he gripped her hips and lifted her into the air.

Emily smirked into his mouth, tightening her hold on his shoulders as he settled her comfortably on his lap and yanked her flush against him.

Their lips never once parted, not until it was most necessary and the couple pulled apart; grinning and panting.

Emily pecked his lips; once, twice, thrice and then smirked, "I told you not speak."

Derek laughed, resting his forehead against hers, "Well, if that's my punishment..." he drawled lazily, hands ghosting up and down her sides, "...then remind me to always disobey."

She squinted at him then arched a single brow, "Cute."

Derek smirked but so did Emily and then she rocked her hips. His eyes snapped shut with a groan.

"_Emily_..."

She bit down on her lip with the sexiest chuckle Derek had ever heard in his life then promptly rose from his lap.

She turned the television to black and took his right hand in her left before he could speak a word.

Once firmly on his feet, Derek grabbed her by the hips and drew her close kissing her long and slow until her knees grew weak and her head spun.

Emily swallowed hard when he released her bruised lips and exhaled shakily.

Derek grinned.

"Mmm—" Emily fluttered her lids, licked her lips then took his hand again silently leading him from the living room.

Derek arched a brow at her, his heart pounding fiercely inside his chest, "Where we goin', Princess?" he wondered in a husky whisper, breath hot on her skin.

Emily's breath caught and her eyes fluttered closed when he kissed her neck, "Uh...mm—bedroom."

**~CM~**

* * *

><p><em>'Again I'm really sorry about the wait. Life has been so fucking hard lately :( I'm stressed to the max and about ready to snap.<em>

_I hope this wasn't disappointing.'_


End file.
